MAGIC: Book 1
by dolphinsquealll
Summary: Five girls: Maddie, Ayla, Gabbie, Ina, and Caleb are the next generation of guardians. Revised and edited version of original story. Full summary inside.
1. PART ONE: Prologue

**Author's Notes:** First of all, I would just like to say, OH. MY. GOD! When was the last time I posted a W.I.T.C.H. fanfic? Anyways, just so you know, I'm InuyashaFanGirl-HayLin! So, I'm not stealing MAGIC or whatever, since I came up with it. I've become obsessed with Inuyasha and Mega Tokyo, and I've been writing mostly Inuyasha stories. Oh, and I'd just like to say GOMEN for changing this story YET AGAIN. I am out of control! And been seeing too many Friends re-runs…

**Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own W.I.T.C.H.? If you need reassurance, no, I don't own it!

**Summary:** W.I.T.C.H. has completed their duty. Metamoor is peaceful, Nerissa is defeated, and everyone else they fought is gone. So, everything is in its right place… isn't it? When a new evil named Sirius comes around, what's going to happen? The five girls have grown up and are happily married, with children of their own. So… who's going to save the world this time? Their children of course! It's another cliché new generation story, everybody! It's also based on the comics.

**Rated:** T for cursing, suggestive humour, suggestive themes, crude humour, fantasy violence.

**Character Profiles:**

**The Five Guardians**

Name: Maddie Willa Olsen

Nationality: Latin.

Look: Long red hair, brown eyes.

Birthday/Zodiac/Age: March 22 / Aries / 14

Guardian: Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar; leader. Extra power is the ability to stop time.

Family: A ferret named Miho, her mom, Will, and her father, Matt. Has two younger siblings, Max and Montana, and an older sister named Mikki.

Extras: N/A

* * *

Name: Ayla Elizabeth Lair 

Nationality: British

Look: Mid-back length wavy brown hair, green eyes.

Birthday/Zodiac/Age: June 28 / Cancer / 13

Guardian: Water. Extra power is communicating to animals.

Family: Her mom, Irma. Has tons of pets. Has two dogs named Natasha and Naomi, four cats named Firepaw, Bluestar, Tommy, and Bailey, two guinea pigs named Mimi and Aiyana, and a dormouse named Tara.

Extras: She's adopted, which is how she's British. She does have a British accent because she was adopted when she was 7.

* * *

Name: Gabrielle "Gabbie" Ania Ascroft 

Nationality: African-American; European

Look: Mid-back length curly dark brown hair, sometimes worn straight or in French braids, brown eyes, medium skin.

Birthday/Zodiac/Age: November 24 / Sagittarius / 13

Guardian: Fire. Extra power is astral projection.

Family: For pets, she has two guinea pigs named Aries and Libra, and a hamster named Sagittarius. She has her mom, Taranee, her father, Nigel, and her older sister, Galiana.

Extras: She loves the zodiac along with the Chinese zodiac, and she is always talking about it. She thinks it really does describe who you are, and she is very spiritual.

* * *

Name: Ina Yan Lin Lyndon 

Nationality: Asian

Look: Waist-length straight black hair, hazel eyes.

Birthday/Zodiac/Age:October 17/Libra / 13

Guardian: Air. Extra power is telepathy.

Family: Has a twin sister named Charlie, a 14-year-old brother named Jimmy, a 5-year-old little brother named Zack, a 10-year-old sister named Cody, a 7-year-old sister named Rochelle, and 12-year-old triplets named Summer, Skye, and Stevie. Last there's her mom, Hay Lin, her dad, Eric, and last but not least, her small dog named Joey (the dog's a girl.)

Extras: Lived in China until she was 7, and then they lived in Japan for about 2 years. She speaks fluently in Chinese and Japanese, but only when she has to.

* * *

Name: Caleb Bridget Hale 

Nationality: European

Look: Mid-back length blonde hair, blue eyes, short.

Birthday/Zodiac/Age: September 20 / Virgo / 14

Guardian: Earth. Has the extra power of telekinesis

Family: Her mom, Cornelia, and her father, Jeremy. Has a cat named Lionheart.

Extras: She was named after someone Cornelia knew named Caleb. (I hope you know who that is. : ) )

* * *

**Prologue**

"What are we going to do?" a member of the court asked.

"There is only one thing we can do," The Oracle said, his eyes remaining closed, "Assign new Guardians of the Veil."

Gasps circled throughout the Temple of Kandrakar.

"But who will be the new Guardians?" another member asked.

Yan Lin, who was standing near the Oracle, said, "What do you have planned, Oracle?"

The Oracle smiled, and looked at the grandmother of the old Air Guardian, Hay Lin. "I think you already know," he answered.

**In Heatherfield…**

Will clasped the Heart of Kandrakar in her hand, and closed her eyes.

"What's up, Will?" Irma asked, as they set around the table of the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar's house.

"I'll have to give up the Heart of Kandrakar," Will answered.

Her four friends jumped up. "What! Why?" Cornelia was the first to cry out, staring at her fiery-haired friend.

"Because," Will looked each of her friends in the eye, "New Guardians are being assigned."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Whee, thanks for the reviews! When I would post my story on Inuyasha, it'd get mauled by all these others stories that people would update or post, and I would get no reviews, but when I posted this story I already got 3 within the first 3 hours! Now I feel special. Hmm, well, here's chapter 1 that I'm posting because I rock like that. ;) Oh, and warning, don't read this if you don't see PG-13 movies! There's a lot of suggestive humour and themes in this chapter.

P.S. I would just like to give a shout out to fans of American Idol that are voting for Bucky Covington! WHY in Allah are you voting for him? Bucky sucks! Why can't he go! Stop voting for him now, and save us! PLEASE! And vote for Katharine McPhee and Paris Bennett instead! They deserve to go on! That is all.  Oh, and I would also like to add something… WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT VOTE FOR MANDISA! Mandisa deserved to get to at least the bottom 5! Who the freaking hell is voting for Bucky? Are you DEAF?

**Disclaimer:** Because I rock like that, I'm going to post another disclaimer saying… I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H.! I do however own M.A.G.I.C. ;)

* * *

"Because, we're all mad in our own way  
Colours fade the grey away  
Different people all the same  
Each reveals the meaning  
We're all mad in our own way  
Fill the sky with different shades  
Read the story on each page  
Each reveals the meaning."

-- Natasha Bedingfield, We're All Mad

**Chapter One**

"_You're listening to Kiss F.M., the morning show! News, weather, and traffic next," _the radio station said, in it's usual D.J.-voice.

The girl sleeping in the bed rolled over and turned off the alarm clock. Once she hit the snooze, the clock starting beeping loudly, and as she kept hitting the alarm clock, the beeping only got louder. The girl sat up, and groaned loudly, her long red hair in a knotty mess, covering one of her eyes. "Mom, I really hate this new alarm clock you gave me for my birthday! It's making me wake up early!"

"That's the point darling." Her mom's familiar round, cheery face poked through the door. "Now, come on, get up Maddie, and get ready for school." She flipped a brushed and long lock of red hair behind her ear, and walked down the hall. Maddie and her mom looked so different, her mom had fiery-red hair, while Maddie had a brownish-red blend. Mikki looked much more like her. She was 17, and had long bright red hair and brown eyes, so much that some people mistook Mrs. Olsen and Mikki for sisters.

But maybe it was the fact that her mother had her sister, Mikki, at such an early age, 17 in fact. Maddie laughed when she remembered the story Mrs. Olsen had told her just a year ago on Maddie's fourteenth birthday.

* * *

"_Hey, guys, I have something to tell you," 17-year-old Will said, in between drinking her water bottle._

"_Oh! I know what it is!" Irma said, putting her fingers on her temple. "You and Matt HUGGED!"_

"_Ha ha," Will said sarcastically, closing her eyes._

"_Seriously, you guys move like turtles when it comes to relationships. It's been like 3 years and you guys haven't even kissed, excluding the kiss your astral drop made," Irma sighed, sitting back in her chair._

"_I'm pregnant." _

"_OH MY GOD!" Her four best friends jumped from their chairs, gaping at their fiery-haired friend. Then they broke out laughing._

"_Ha! That was a good one, Will!" Cornelia laughed, and then mimicked in a voice, "'I'm Will, I'm seventeen years old, I haven't even graduated from high school, but I got knocked up and now I'm in trouble!'"_

"_Oh my God, Corny was funny!" Irma covered her face with her hands, and literally fell out of her chair laughing, and Hay Lin had to help her up._

"_I'm serious you guys," Will said in a quiet tone, staring them down._

"_Oh my God," all four said again, suddenly serious._

"_And Matt's the father."_

"_No!" Irma exclaimed sarcastically. "I thought it was Orlando Bloom." In turn to the comment, Cornelia punched Irma in the arm._

"_Wow," Taranee said, looking totally surprised._

"_Wait a second here!" Irma said, raising her hands up. "Will was the first one to do it." Everyone glanced at eachother, and nodded. Irma stood up, and held her head, starting to walk away. "I need to be alone with my thoughts." She disappeared into the girl's bathroom. _

_Cornelia glanced at the bathroom, and then turned back to her friends, "She climbed out the window and went to the mall boy-hunting."_

"_Oh yeah," her three friends said in unison, returning to their eating.

* * *

_

But Mrs. Olsen had sworn Maddie to secrecy that she wouldn't blab to Mikki, since she didn't know that she was an accident. Maddie smiled at her mom's friends' crazy antics. Maddie wished she had friends like that. Mrs. Olsen told her that they all had kids around her age, only around 1 year older. But their kids lived differently.

Irma had adopted a daughter at age 7, and had lived in Britain until she was around 11, when she was ready to live in a new country.

Taranee had moved up in the mountains of Sesamo, her hometown, and still lived there now.

Cornelia had seemed to withdraw from everyone on the opposite side of Heatherfield, where she lived with Jeremy, who Will had only met twice. After Peter had moved to California, and Caleb was gone in Metamoor, Cornelia seemed to latch onto the first thing that moved. However, Maddie's mom was happy that Cornelia had good targeting, because Jeremy was nice, sweet, and a great person to marry.

Then there were Hay Lin's kids. They had moved to China for around 9 years, then to Japan for 2 years, and back to China for around 1 year, until Hay Lin found out that she had to run the Silver Dragon now, and they had just moved back to Heatherfield.

Therefore, Maddie didn't know any of them. Maddie had seen Cornelia's daughter, Caleb, around the mall or at the park, but she was home schooled. Ina, Hay Lin's daughter, hadn't been enrolled in school yet, though, so Maddie had yet to meet her.

Maddie sighed and got up, walking over to her dresser. She chose a white long-sleeved shirt under a mixed bright colors long sleeved shirt, with baggy but close-fitting jeans. She tied her hair into a half-ponytail, and picked up her green messenger bag.

It was her second freshman day of high school. It didn't matter much, though, since she still went to Sheffield Institute. She just went to class in a different wing.

Montana, who was 12, jumped down the stairs, grabbing her toast from the table.

"Hey! Wait for me you guys!" Max exclaimed, walking down the stairs. She was 10, and the only one who didn't go to Sheffield Institute; she had to get a ride from Mrs. Olsen to get to the elementary school.

"It doesn't matter, you little ferret, you don't go to our school," Montana said.

"Hey, Miho might hear you!" Maddie joked, talking about her ferret. In fact, she was just changing the ferret's food and water right now. She walked back up to her room and put them on and in the cage, then walked back down.

"I'm not a ferret!" Max exclaimed, and it was true. She was probably one of the best-behaved children when she was a little kid, and even now the only thing she did was whine at her sisters.

At school, Maddie walked straight to the high school wing of Sheffield Institute. Mikki disappeared to the senior part, while Maddie didn't have to look anywhere since she still shared the same classrooms as last year; her locker was just in the high school wing.

Her first class was math. She took her math book out of her locker, and then had to trudge down stairs and down the hall to her class.

Inside, Mr. Resuam was writing some problem on the board that was obviously algebra, which she had learned the year before. Maddie had figured out the laws of school. For the first 4 months, it was review of what you learned the previous year, and for the rest of the school year, you learned new things.

A girl walked into the room, and Maddie saw that she was Caleb. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was short, but not too short. She had on camouflage baggy jeans, with a white tank top and a green jacket over it. "Is this the advanced freshman math class?" she asked.

"That we are," Mr. Resuam smiled. "Now, where did you move from?"

"I never moved. I'm home schooled, because public schools stink and get you sick, and the teachers don't teach you anything," Caleb said, rearranging the small green book bag she had slung over her shoulder.

"Oh, hm, okay." Mr. Resuam sweat dropped. "Well, did you find your locker okay?"

"I'm new, not stupid," Caleb retorted, and a boy laughed in the corner.

"Carl, detention," Mr. Resuam said.

"What!" Carl, the boy in the corner, cried. Maddie and another girl laughed, but Mr. Resuam didn't notice.

"Okay, so what's your name?" Mr. Resuam asked.

"Caleb Bridget Hale," Caleb said, sitting down at the empty seat next to Maddie.

"Okay, Caitlin—"

"My name is not Caitlin, it's CALEB," Caleb corrected. **(A/N: It's true, Caleb and Caitlin sound just the same when the person doesn't speak clearly. There was this boy named Caleb in my health class, and whenever the teacher said 'Caleb,' I thought he said 'Caitlin.')**

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mr. Resuam said. "Well, **Caleb**, we're working on algebra right now."

"Hn." Caleb walked to the front of the room, picked up a dry-erase marker, wrote down how to solve the problem, circled the answer, and sat down. "I learned this in sixth grade."

"Same," Maddie said, smiling slightly.

"What was that, Maddie?"

"I said… um…"

"She said "same," Mr. Resuam. As in she learned this in sixth grade too."

"Oh, she did, did she?" He looked at Maddie.

"Yup."

Mr. Resuam didn't say anything as he walked to the front of the board and started explaining the problem to the less-smart kids.

"So, you're another brainy too, like me?" Caleb asked.

"Well, it might take me harder to solve problems, but yeah, I learn a little quicker."

"I had to be pulled out of public school for junior high because I was too smart for the smartest classes," Caleb said. "I guess it's a gift."

"Cool."

"I guess."

"Maddie," Maddie said, extending her hand.

"I'm not deaf," Caleb smiled. "Caleb."

Maddie snickered. "I'm not deaf either," she said, and Caleb cracked a smirk.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yay me! I got a chapter done.  Oh, and by the way, I didn't post the chapter for a while because I've been busy with homeschooling activities today and yesterday. So yeah. Chapter 2 should be posted sometime over the weekend. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Hola! Hm, I finally got inspiration for "Seasons of Love!" I don't know how, but I did. And I'm going to post "Across Dimensions" and "Walking Trees," too, at one point. Gahh, I'm supposed to be doing my schoolwork right now, but I can't focus my head. Fridays suck x.x Oh, and to answer some review questions: To Marissa, Jeremy is some random dude. XD And to Bibby, yeah, Caleb's a boys name. But for some reason I name my girl characters after guys names, like Bobbi, Cody, Zack, or Chris or something.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from W.I.T.C.H., although I do own M.A.G.I.C.

* * *

"I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone."

-- Green Day, Boulevard of Broken Dreams

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ayla was hearing things again.

It was especially when she was near the window. She'd hear voices from the window, whenever squirrels or other animals came around. And it was impossible for her to sleep at night, because voices would talk, and they seemed to be coming from her room, even though there were only her animals. And animals couldn't talk, right?

Ms. Samoht, her science teacher, was talking about dissecting frogs. Right now she was holding a live frog, and showing the class how they would dissect it. Luckily for Ayla, they used cyber frogs on the computer now to show how to dissect them, so they only used a live frog to demonstrate, not actually dissect them. Ayla loved animals; and she hated to see them die.

It was one of the reasons why Ms. Lair would always cut off the ends of sad animal movies, like Old Yeller, so Ayla wouldn't see the animals die.

Ayla didn't bother paying attention to what Ms. Samoht was saying, because she could tell based on the other kids' expressions that it was something disgusting.

On the other side of the window, Ayla noticed a squirrel climbing up a nearby.

"What are you looking at?" The voice echoed in her head, and then went away.

"Huh?" Ayla shook her head, but the squirrel had run back down and out of site.

"Miss Lair?" Ms. Samoht looked at the British girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the girl replied, brushing one of her hands along the surface of her curly honey-brown hair. She turned her attention back to the window. Leaves were already starting to fall onto the ground, a sure sign of autumn approaching.

Ayla had moved to America two years ago with her foster mom, Irma Lair. At age 7, Ayla had wanted a mother so much that for around 3 years, she told everyone that Irma was her real mum. Everyone laughed at this. But then, when they moved to America, Ayla realized that she had a foster mom, and that her real parents had died in a fire. She called Ms. Lair Irma from then on, but just now did she start calling her "mum," again.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Ayla got up, putting her science book, notebook, and folder under her arm. She put her purse on her shoulder, and walked out of the classroom, straight to her locker.

She had gone to this school since 6th grade, and she never met any friends. All of sixth grade was just getting mocked at because of her accent, since everyone thought she was faking it. Only in the middle of 7th grade did they realize that was really how she talked.

Only one girl talked to her, and she stopped after 7th grade. She had always faked a different accent every week, from British to Italian to Mexican. But once the first day of 8th grade rolled around, she was the new popular girl in school, and hardly looked at Ayla.

Ayla was so popular back in England. So outgoing, so cheery, and so happy. America was so different. Ayla had gotten drawn into a comfort zone, where she just stayed to herself.

So lost in the thoughts of her history, Ayla slammed right into an Asian girl. She had long black hair, and dark brown eyes. "I'm so sorry!" the girl said.

"It's fine," Ayla said sheepishly, glad that she only managed to drop her book.

"Oh! You're British!" The girl smiled. "I just moved here from China. My name's Ina Lyndon, or you can call me Ina Lin."

"Nice to meet you," Ayla said, a little louder. "I'm Ayla Lair."

"Oh my God! Is your mom Irma Lair?" Ina asked.

"She's my foster mum, yeah," Ayla said, shrinking back from the girl's excitement.

"Oh man!" Ina excitedly said. "Your mom and my mom were best friends in school! My mom is Hay Lin!"

"Cool," Ayla said, and the warning and bell rang for third period. She instantly started walking off. "I have to get to class."

"What do you have next?" Ina said, catching up with her.

"Social Science," Ayla answered.

"Same," Ina grinned. "Hold on, I have to get my sister." She disappeared into the crowd of people, just as Ayla came in site of her locker. She did the combination, and opened it to reveal a picture of all her animals, and her books stacked on shelves. She put her Science things away, and got out everything for Social Science.

She then had to trudge up the stairs and all the way down the hall to her class. Inside, she noticed Ina sitting next to a girl who looked exactly like her, except with chin-length layered blue-black hair.

"Oh! Hi Ayla!" Ina got up. "This is my twin sister, Charlie."

"Hello!" Charlie grinned.

"Hi," Ayla smiled. The bell suddenly rang, signaling the beginning of class, and Ayla sat down.

* * *

Ayla opened her eyes, and sat up straight. Had she snoozed through all of study hall? She sighed, and looked down. Her math book lay open, her science book sat under it, a Social Studies worksheet sat blank in her backpack, and the book report for the book she had finished lay blank above the Social Studies paper. 

Ayla groaned, and organized her backpack before getting up and walking to the door. She opened it with ease, since all the other kids had left right at the bell. She then moved swiftly to her locker, which was conveniently down the hall. She put her gym uniform in the locker, put away her gym sneakers, and got out her flip-flops.

After Ayla was finished, she slung her bright blue backpack over her shoulder and started swerving in the crowd of people to get to the main entrance. She sat on the curb of the street, waiting for her mom to pick her up. Looking down the street, she noticed one girl with a skateboard. She had curly dark brown hair, and medium skin. She wore black baggy drawstring capris, with a black sweatshirt. Ayla recognized her as Gabrielle, the girl who was in her gym class.

Gabrielle spotted her and started skating over to her. She stopped, and then flipped her skateboard up and held it under her arm. "Hi, Ayla," Gabrielle said.

Ayla remembered that Gabrielle was the one who was friendly to her in her first year of school. "Hi Gabbie," she said, leaning back.

"I like the shirt."

"Thanks." Ayla was wearing a blue-jean mini-skirt with a large white shirt with bell shaped sleeves and the British flag on it. She always wore it on her second day of school. It just seemed to give her luck. "Cool capris."

"Just got 'em," Gabrielle said, and glanced at her watch. "Well, I have to go sign up for cross-country. See ya." And she skated away.

Just as she left, Ayla spotted Ms. Lair's purple cruiser bruiser. Ayla was in love with that car. It was so cool and unique.

The girl jumped in the car next to her mom, and put on her seatbelt. "Hi Mum," she said, as her mom backed out and they sped down the street.

"Listen, I bought you some clothes today when I went to Wal-Mart, and I got that anime sweatshirt you wanted at Hot Topic."

"Cool!" Ayla grinned. Although Ms. Lair was a single mom, she was a comedian, and they lived in a penthouse apartment.

Ayla smiled at her mom, and then sat back in her seat. Suddenly her phone started ringing to the sound of "Numb" by Linkin Park.

Her mom had loved Linkin Park, and sort of got Ayla hooked on it. She took her T-Mobile Sidekick out of her pocket, and flipped the top up. "I got a IM from Ina," she said to herself, and Ms. Lair glanced at the phone.

"Oh! Hay Lin must have moved here! We have to visit her at some point!"

"I can see it now." Ayla ran her hand along the air. "Best Friends Unite! Is it destiny? I think sooo!"

"Okay, seriously, stop watching Friends re-runs!" Irma said.

Ayla rolled her eyes. "Did you clean the DVDs yet?"

"You mean organize them in alphabetical order yet?" Ms. Lair said, smiling mockingly. "No, and I don't need to."

"But they will be much easier to find if they're in alphabetical order!" Ayla whined, crossing her arms.

Her mom laughed. "You are so not my daughter," she said with a smirk.

"Too bad you have to live with me," Ayla retorted, and they both laughed, just as the purple cruiser bruiser pulled up to the apartment building they lived at.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Dude, Ayla reminds me of myself. o.o Obsessive-compulsive, shy, outgoing around the people she knows, and just plain insane. n.n; Hope you liked this chapter. Review please! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** You know what I just realized? Instead of P.T. Cruiser, I accidentally said cruiser bruiser, the name my family and me use in a game on road trips n.n; Also, something was snuck into chapter 2, and a hint is to look at Gabrielle's profile. ;) Here's chapter 3.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is to be owned by me in this story except for M.A.G.I.C.

* * *

"So, let go, let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So, let go, l-let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown."

-- Frou-Frou, Let Go

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Charlie sat on the edge of the railing that led down to Heatherfield Beach. The wind blew against her blue-black hair, and she glanced at Ina, who was inside a store nearby.

Some people were surfing, since the summer weather was still here, although slowly and gradually giving way to autumn.

The breeze against her face was welcomed, as Charlie jumped off the railing as Ina came out of the store. "What'd you get?" she asked.

"Oh, I got some new pajamas, a new notebook, and a cool orange t-shirt with "peace" in Chinese on it," Ina answered, and they started walking home again.

Jimmy was the only one home. He was playing solitaire on the family computer, and Ina and Charlie dropped their book bags on the couch.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"Don't you have homework?" Charlie asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Nope, not on the second day of school."

"We hate you," Charlie and Ina groaned in unison.

"I love you guys too," Jimmy said, turning around and smiling at them. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and he was obviously the new cute guy in school. But to Charlie and Ina, he was an annoying older brother.

Ms. Lin walked up the stairs, and looked in on them. "Can I get some help downstairs at the restaurant?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll help," Charlie said, since she knew that Ina had twice the homework she had.

Downstairs, there were people crowding into the Chinese restaurant, which had been called "The Silver Dragon" since the Lin family bought it.

Her grandparents were helping with the cooking, but Mr. Lyndon, Charlie's father, wasn't there, since he worked during the day as an astronomer.

Charlie put on an apron, and grabbed a notebook. "You want me to waitress, right?" she asked.

"Yes please." Ms. Lin kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Thank you sweety."

"Yeah yeah, but I expect to be paid with bills."

"Oh ha ha, very funny."

"I'm serious."

"Of course you are."

Charlie laughed, and pushed open the swinging door, walking to the first table she was assigned to. "Hello, may I take your order?" she said to a young couple that were in their 30s.

The young couple took their order, and Charlie walked back to the kitchen and hung the order up. Suddenly, a thump came from above. Charlie shared a room with Ina right above the kitchen, and the ceilings were thin, so she could have jumped off her bed. Charlie shrugged and walked back out to take more orders.

"Hey, Charlie!" Charlie looked around, and noticed a brown-haired boy at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Yeah, Ryo?" she said absent-mindedly, walking over to him. They had met during the summer when she first moved to Heatherfield, and they always hung out together.

"Don't forget about my party tonight. You can invite friends, too."

"Well, I suppose I'll invite Ina and Jimmy, of course. Oh, and Gabrielle, that girl Ayla, oh and Maddie…"

"Awesome," Ryo sweat dropped. "Well, tell them to invite their friends too."

"The more the merrier?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah." Ryo laughed. "See you tonight."

"Yeah." Charlie smiled, and for the rest of the early afternoon, she waitressed. After she finished, she walked up to see Ina listening to her iPod, finished with her homework.

"Ina, it's your shift," she said, and sat down.

"Okay, that party's still going on tonight, right?"

"Yeah, so you better get your shift done quick."

"I'm going, I'm going!" Ina said, and disappeared out of the room. Charlie glanced out the window, and then at the closet. _Now I just need to figure out what to wear,_ she thought to herself with a smile, getting up.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hey, I know this was short, but here's the dealio: chapters with the point of view's of extra characters will almost always be short. Anyways, chapter 4 should be up at one point. See ya then! Oh, and by the way, another W.I.T.C.H. fanfic idea is forming in my head, so stay tuned. : ) 


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for the reviews you guys! It makes me happy to know that people are reading the story n.n In other news, for that story I talked about earlier, it keeps going in and out of my head, but I can't get a firm grasp on the concept. So it might be a while until it's posted. Otherwise, here's chapter 4. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., I give that credit to Elisabetta Gnone. I do, however, own M.A.G.I.C. and the ideas for this story.

* * *

"We are here  
(Let's freak out)  
Step aside and let us in  
(Word is out)  
Now this party can begin  
Let's freak out  
Wake up people we've arrived  
(Word is out)  
We're gonna burn it up tonight  
Now this party can begin."

-- BWitched, Freak Out

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Gabrielle sat against the wall of their new apartment. She had just moved to Sesamo in sixth grade, and now they were moving back to Heatherfield?

Luckily, her friends from sixth grade were still here, including Maddie and Ayla. She sighed, and flipped open her math book. Homework on the first day sucked. Galiana didn't have any homework, however, and was painting her nails in her room. Suddenly, the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" Galiana rang out in her high voice, picking up the phone. "It's for you, Elle."

"Don't call me Elle."

"Then stop calling me Ana."

"Deal." Gabrielle grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Gabbie!" Maddie's voice rang out from the other end of the phone. "Did you call me earlier?"

"Yeah. Ready for a story?"

"You mean like those school conversations from movies?"

"Yeah. Ready?"

"Okay."

"Alright, so, my friend Ayla met someone named Ina, and she has a twin sister named Charlie who knows a guy named Ryo who's having a party, and Ina invited Ayla, and she called me and invited me, so now I'm inviting you," Gabrielle said quickly.

"Hm, can I invite someone?"

"Yeah, apparently Ryo is like… rich, or something," Gabrielle said absent-mindedly, closing her math book.

"Okay, well, I have to go," Maddie said. "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody is on."

"Wha--?" Gabrielle dropped her mouth open. "Don't you have homework?"

"Are you joking?" Maddie laughed. "We don't get homework on the second day."

"I hate you."

"And you're one of _my _best friends too."

"Bye." Gabrielle laughed, and hung up the phone, opening her science book.

A candle was lit in the corner of the room, and three were on the table in front of Gabrielle. She sighed, and looked at the flames for a while, in a trance. She blinked, and sat back against the couch._ I hate homework. Is 7 hours not enough for the stupid teachers? That's what I want to know,_ Gabrielle thought, pushing a wild curly strand of brown hair behind her ear, only to have it fall in front of her face again.

She glanced at the clock.

_4:30 p.m._

The party was in 1 and a half hours. She groaned, and collapsed her head against the couch. She only had Science and Japanese left, but did anyone know how hard this language was? Not to mention the kanji.

After finishing her science, Gabrielle glanced at the candles again. Concentrating on them, the flames started to rise into the air, disconnecting from the wax.

She blinked, and the flames weren't in the air. _What?_ Gabrielle stared at the candles again, and the flames rose up again, and started to dance around her head. The warmth was welcoming, and she smiled.

"I'm home!" Mrs. Ascroft's voice rang out, as she walked into the living room. Gabrielle shut her Japanese book, and as the slam rang out, the flames went out.

"Finished your homework?" her mom asked, and Gabrielle nodded. "Then go get ready for the party."

"Thanks mom!" Gabrielle hugged her mom, and as she walked to her room said, "Remember, it's over at 10."

"Yes, I remember," Mrs. Ascroft said, and Gabrielle walked into her room and shut the door.

She walked over to her closet. Almost all of her wardrobe consisted of traditional "skater" outfits. She had baggy jeans, cargo capris, and matching t-shirts. She did, however, have skirts and tank tops. Looking in the bottom drawer of her dresser, she found a jean skirt, and a black shirt that said "Sagittarius" in blue.

She took a quick shower, and after getting out, got out a brush and ponytail. She brushed her hair into a tight ponytail before her hair could dry, and then tied the elastic. She then blow-dried her hair, so her hair curled up, creating a perfect ponytail. She put some gel on the hair that was pulled back, to keep it flat, and then changed into her clothes. She dabbed lip-gloss on, and then put her contacts in. She got out black flip-flops, and got her green messenger bag.

"Hey, little sis. I just hope you have a good time at your little party," Galiana said sweetly, appearing in the doorway.

"Thank you, big sis," Gabrielle answered, just as mock sweetly. "Is Maddie here yet?"

"No, not yet," Galiana said, returning to her spot on the couch.

As Gabrielle rested her arms on the back of the couch, watching an old Boy Comet episode, she smiled.

Suddenly Mrs. Ascroft walked into the room, holding Gabrielle's Japanese notebook. "It doesn't look like you finished this," she said, and Gabrielle's eyes widened. Had she forgotten to do some of her homework? _Maybe something will happen in the next 5 seconds and she'll forget!_ A crash sounded from the kitchen, and both girls turned.

The light in the kitchen had broken, leaving glass all over the floor. Libra walked up, sniffing around, but Gabrielle's mom guided the cat out. "What happened?" Galiana asked, and Gabrielle looked at the pieces of glass. Mrs. Ascroft started to sweep them up.

"Galiana, help me," she said, and she glanced at Gabrielle. "Gabbie, go ahead and go down into the lounge, Maddie will probably be here soon."

Gabrielle nodded, and opened the door to the apartment, just as Mr. Ascroft was going to open the door. "Hi Dad, bye Dad!" Gabrielle said, racing down the hall to the elevator.

Mr. Ascroft stared after her. "Have fun at your party," he called after her, before walking into their home.

As Gabrielle sat in the elevator, and pressed "Floor 1," she couldn't help but shiver at what had happened. _What happened? _was the question that kept repeating in her mind.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes, woohoo! Another chapter done! I love the weekends! But, it all ends too quickly, I'm afraid. I will probably only manage to get one chapter done in the next 5 days, but that's better than nothing, right? Well, please read and review. It just inspires me to write more! Reviews are my fuel to keep me going! LoL. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I'm writing this on my laptop! Yay me! Hm, anyway, I'm just so glad I have my laptop back today. Either way, I would just like to say, bring on the next chapter!

Oh, and to everyone, I just thought I'd say I'm a WillXCaleb supporter. Woohoooooo! Yeah, LoL, random outburst!

On to the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** For the last five chapters I've said, "I don't own anything!" Do you honestly think that I would own W.I.T.C.H. _now_?

* * *

"Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain  
Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies  
Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers  
that grow so incredibly high."

-- The Beatles, Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Ina typed on her silver laptop, putting her away message on.

_Away Message:_

_At a party with my amazingly cool twin sister. Ha! Be back around 10, of course I'll probably just go to sleep… Oh, and if you're reading this, haha! I'm going to a party and you're not: P Just joking. Leave a message or call me on my cellular telephone!_

_Ina Lin_

After she was finished, Ina walked over to the other side of their room and closed the window. Some people were parking their cars to walk into the Silver Dragon. Ina was glad the restaurant was doing so well, and she was also happy that Summer, Skye, and Stevie were on restaurant duty instead of her.

Suddenly her phone started a techno ringtone, indicating someone was calling. Ina pressed TALK and put the slide-phone to her ear.

"Hey!" It was Ayla.

"Oh, hi Ayla. What's up?" Ina asked.

"I was just wondering when that party started again."

"In about 30 minutes," Ina answered, and glanced at her watch, "Exactly. Need the address?"

"No, I got it. Thanks," Ayla said. "Well, I have to go get ready. Bye."

"Sayonara." Ina pressed END on the phone and slid it shut, putting it back in her book bag.

_Yahooo!_

Ina jerked around, and saw a Yahoo! IM flashing on the screen of Charlie's Dell computer. She glanced behind her, and walked up and sat down.

**Ryo:** when r u coming to the party?

By the nickname, Ina obviously knew it was Ryo. She decided that she could go ahead and tell him, since she was also going.

**Charlie:** oh, in about 30 min.

**Ryo:** cool. Luv u char.

Ina couldn't help it. She broke out laughing and literally almost fell off the chair. "Char!" she choked out, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"What?" Charlie called from the other room.

"Nothing!" Ina answered, and started typing again.

**Charlie:** luv yaz my lil cupcake.

**Ryo:** INA LIN!

Ina changed the status to "Busy" quickly, and jumped out of the chair, giggling like mad. Ryo knew it was her because at cheesy moments, she always called someone "cupcake."

Once Ina was finished getting ready, she walked out to the living room where Charlie was eating a bowl of rice.

"Charlie?" she said.

"Yeah, Ina?" Charlie said, swallowing the rice.

"Ryo sent an IM to you, asking when we were going to be at the party," Ina said casually. "I told him in about 25 minutes."

"Did he say anything else?" Charlie jumped up.

"Nope, I believe that was it." Ina tapped her chin, and then turned back to her sister. "Hey, Char?"

"Inaaaa!"

"He didn't say anything else!" Ina laughed, waving her hands in the air.

"Alright, I hope I can trust you." Charlie sat back down.

"Anyway, how's this?" Ina turned around, for Charlie to see. Ina was wearing a bright blue shirt with a brown guitar on it, and a loose brown belt, with jeans, and Sketchers. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail, with some strands that have been braided.

"Oh, perfect." Charlie gave her a thumbs up. She was on the other hand, wearing a pink halter top with capris and flip-flops, and her hair was highlighted with blonde streaks.

"It's a apple juice fight!" Their little brother, Zack, came bounding into the room, and took a gulp of apple juice. Then he spit it out like a fountain, hitting Ina smack-dab in the chest.

"Zack, you toad!" Ina exclaimed, running back to her room to change shirts.

Charlie looked back at Zack, who in turn, made a long "ribbet" noise.

"Haha," Charlie laughed sarcastically. "That wasn't funny, Zack."

"Wha--? I didn't mean to!" Zack exclaimed, and "ribbeted" again. **(A/N: I realized in a chapter of "W.I.T.C.H.: The Power of Five," that Lilian acted like a frog. However, I didn't realize that while I was writing this, so I didn't copy.)**

Ina looked in the mirror, and the dab on her shirt. She groaned. "It was the perfect shirt too!" she grumbled. "Now I have to find something else to wear."

She took a brown shirt out of the closet, but when she looked in the mirror again, she didn't see…herself.

Okay, she saw herself. But she was… different. She had a more woman-like appearance, and she wore an awesome funky outfit!

Her hair was down and more thick, and she was taller. The older Ina wore a turquoise stomach-baring top, purple-and-green striped arm warmers, a purple mini-skirt, turquoise-and-green striped leggings, and purple knee-high boots.

She blinked, and she was back to normal. She blinked again, and then smiled. _Okay, so maybe it was my imagination, but still! Something exciting happened this year. Oh, something tells me I am going to have fun in Heatherfield, _she thought.

As she was about to change her shirt, she noticed that the apple-juice stain on her shirt was gone… "Huh?" She rushed to Charlie, who was tying her sneakers. "Look!" she cried, pointing to her T-shirt.

"Oh cool!" Charlie exclaimed. "What's your secret? I didn't hear a blow-dryer. And doesn't apple juice leave stains?"

"It just disappeared!" Ina answered, jumping up and down. "Like magic!"

"Oh yeah, I predict you're going to turn into a faerie tomorrow!"

_Sometimes my sister can be such a stubborn pain, _Ina thought, rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Charlie widened her eyes.

"I didn't say anything."

"You said I can be a stubborn pain!"

_I said that out loud?_ Ina thought, looking at her identical self.

"You did it again!" Charlie jumped up.

"I didn't do anything!" Ina retorted, and picked up her messenger bag. "Come on, let's go."

"I will not forget what happened."

"Have you ever thought that maybe we can read each others' thoughts?" Ina asked, smirking at Charlie.

"What are you talking about? How did you come to that conclusion?"

Ina sighed. "Let's go."

Charlie eyed her. "Alright," she said, and they both went downstairs to the restaurant, to leave to the party.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, I was struggling on how the hell to end this chapter... so this is what I came up with. This chapter was originally short, but I added parts on and got rid of other parts that didn't work. Oh, and I didn't add in a while because I was working on "Seasons of Love." Anyway, please review, and I hope you liked this chapter! 


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 6! Whoa! I can't believe I already got this far in M.A.G.I.C. In other news, I added a Prologue to the chapter with the profiles, so please read it. And before anyone reviews saying this, Kandrakar IS the CORRECT spelling! That is all. Oh, and I'm very happy because I finally got my review from "Seasons of Love!"

I'm kind of hyper right now… not sure why. Ph34r my l33t sk33lz. I'm so bored… someone like Largo in Megatokyo should pop up for no reason. Dude, I'm so jumpy and it's scaring me. Yeah… I should get on to the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own W.I.T.C.H., for I am not Elisabetta Gnone. I do, however, take credit for creating M.A.G.I.C.

* * *

"Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting, so fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
Can't cover it up."

-- Fall Out Boy, I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy and All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Caleb sat against the wall of her house she lived in, reading a book.

"Aren't you going to go to that party Maddie invited you to?" Cornelia asked.

"I don't like parties," Caleb answered, flipping a page in her book.

"Oh, and reading about someone else go to parties is better?" Cornelia said.

Caleb stared at her mom. "I'm reading Harry Potter," she said flatly.

"They have parties. Remember the fourth movie?"

"I'm reading the seventh book," Caleb answered. **(A/N: This is the future, because they're the kids, so the seventh book almost definitely came out by then.)**

"Didn't you already read that?" Ms. Hale asked.

"Yeah, but I decided I wanted to read the series over again last week."

"Starting with the seventh book."

Caleb sighed in agitation. "No, I already read the first six books."

"You are a strange child," Ms. Hale laughed.

"Thanks." Caleb stuck her tongue out and went back to reading.

"Aw, come on honey. Please go to the party! If you don't like it, then you can come home," Cornelia pleaded.

"Do you really really want me to go?" Caleb asked, putting her bookmark on her page and closing the ginormous book.

"Yes, pwease?" Cornelia made the puppy dog look, and Caleb let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, but I'm coming right back if I don't like it!" she said, and started muttering things in Spanish as she walked up to her room.

She picked up her white phone, and dialed Maddie's number. "Hello?" a girl said.

"Hello, may I speak to Maddie?" Caleb asked politely.

"Hold on," the girl said, and a few muffled voices came over the phone, until Maddie said, "Hi Caleb!"

"Hey Maddie. I've decided to go to the party. You're going to pick me up, right?"

"Yup," Maddie answered cheerfully. "So I'll pick you up around 6:10 or earlier."

"Alright." Caleb hung up and then decided that she should pick out an outfit.

_5:20 P.M._

She had 40 minutes to get ready, which was 30 minutes extra the time it took Caleb to actually get ready.

Her closet was filled with tons of styles. Legwarmers and arm warmers cluttered the floor, name-brand shirts were stuffed in drawers, and jeans, skirts, and shorts were hung up.

Caleb sighed again, and sat down cross-legged on the gray carpet. She closed her eyes, and grabbed for random items of clothing.

This is what she usually did to choose her outfit. And she always picked out a perfect matching outfit. Cornelia liked to call it her "lucky gift."

She opened her eyes.

She had chosen a plain pair of baggy but close-fitting blue jeans, a green shirt that said "Hugs, not drugs!" on it, and black sneakers. After changing into it, she walked to her jewelry box. She took out a green sweatband to put around her wrist, and she got out a necklace with a natural rainbow-colored stone on it. She kept her hair down, and put a green beanie-hat on.

Once Caleb was done, Lionheart came in meowing. He had soft golden hair the same color as a lion's, and he often tried to act like a lion. It was how Caleb came to name him Lionheart, like the cat from the old "Warriors" series.

Caleb didn't own a cell phone, and she hated make-up. Therefore, there was no reason to bring a purse. She checked her watch. 15 minutes till they had to leave.

She walked out of the room, and downstairs to the living room. Cornelia was typing her most recent story on her computer.

Ms. Hale was a romance novelist. Caleb had no idea how she came to _that_ profession, but whatever way she did, her books sold millions.

And that was where her father, Mr. Hale, came in. Jeremy owned a book store, which is what Caleb and her family lived above.

Caleb knew there was a reason why her dad took the Hale name. Cornelia had started writing books before he came into the picture, and Jeremy thought it would be a good idea to carry on the now-family name.

It was great publicity for Cornelia, owning a bookshop with Jeremy. Her books were on a table at the front of the shop, with a "HALE CLASSICS" border above it.

"Bye mom!" Caleb called to Ms. Hale, "I'm going to go ahead and help dad downstairs until I have to leave."

She walked downstairs, and found Mr. Hale behind the shop, attending a few customers. Caleb noticed a box of books that had been delivered just today sitting behind the counter. Without asking, for she knew she was allowed, she picked up a pair of scissors and cut the tape around the box. Opening it, she took out tons of classic books, and some new ones, including some of Cornelia's other books. She quickly took the "Hale Classics" to the stand. "Roses are Red" was put on top of the other "Roses are Red" books that were already there, and so on and so forth. But "Runaway Love," her newest book, had sold all the copies, and she put the new five that she got there, which someone literally immediately took after she put it down and went to pay for it.

Caleb continued down to the bookshelves, and put all of the rest of the books in their places based on the alphabet. When the box was empty, she went back behind the counter and put the empty box by the others. She looked at her watch. The party had started 10 minutes ago. But she didn't really care.

Mr. Hale finished with a customer, and turned to his daughter. "Thanks for helping me, Bridget," he said. He didn't like calling her Caleb, probably because he knew _why_ she had been named Caleb.

Actually, a lot of people called her Bridget. One of the reasons was because there was a boy in one of her classes named Caleb, and in those classes she was always called Bridget, or Miss Hale from the teacher.

"You're welcome," Caleb answered with a smile, and she hugged him. "See you at 10, dad!" she called, and walked out of the bookshop into the cool summer air. Maddie was going to pick her up, but she wasn't here yet.

Caleb sighed, and smiled slightly. _I hope I don't regret going to this party_, she thought, as she waited for Maddie.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It took me forever to write this x.x Anyway, sorry it took me a while to update. People say they get writer's block when they're just procrastinating, but I had literal writer's block. With no interruptions, I would sit in front of the computer, and I'd attempt to write. But nothing came. But I finally got some inspiration, and I hope you like this chapter. I'm going to try and work on "Across Dimensions" now, although I can't guarantee the next chapter will be up any time soon. Anywho, I've also been really busy with schoolwork and places I've been going with the Homeschool Groups. Anyway, please review! 


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I'm getting so many reviews for this story! It makes me feel so spercial n.n Anyway, here is the awaited Chapter 7. 7 is a cool number… so is 2... Yeah, I'm so weird. Oh, and to Valinor575, I know my l337 wasn't totally right, but I just do the simple way they do in Megatokyo for simple phrases. (they do the whole complicated version for long sentences…lol.)

FEDEX ROCKS! Yeah, I dunno. XD I'm totally hyper off pizza.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Italian, so I'm not Elisabetta Gnone… Actually, I am a little bit Italian… but I'm still not Elisabetta Gnone! I do, however, take credit for creating M.A.G.I.C.

* * *

"When I get this feelin',  
Somethings about to happen,  
Without any reason,  
It's Supernatural,  
Some people call me crazy,  
Somethings there's no explaining,  
Just believe what you see,  
It's Supernatural  
(Uh Oh Uh Uh Oh)  
Supernatural."

-- Raven-Symone, Supernatural

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Maddie sat on her bed, the music from the stereo playing faintly in her ears. It was so peaceful… except for the fact she was listening to Green Day… but still.

Her sisters were all in their own rooms, and it was going to be a while since she would go to the party, so why not lay back?

Okay, so lay back was _not_ a good thing for Maddie. She almost always fell asleep quickly.

But for some reason she felt restless. She stared at her stereo, willing "Numb" to come on…

"Come on! Numb! Numb!"

**XXX**

Maddie rolled over, and then jerked awake. She looked at her Nickelodeon clock, and then jumped out of bed. 20 minutes ago the party had started!

"Aw crap!" she exclaimed, running over to her closet.

"Crap, damn, crap, damn, crap…" It continued this way for a while, and luckily her door was closed. **(A/N: I do the exact same thing. XD I'll repeat those two words when I'm late for something and getting ready, and it's funny to repeat over and over. X3)**

When Maddie was going to see how an outfit looked in the mirror, she stepped over and looked at her reflection. But she was…different. She was taller, older, and had way more woman-ish features.

She blinked for a while, and then finally said, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Maddie?" The door opened, and Maddie jumped.

"I'm not dressed Ma! Close the door!" Maddie exclaimed, running to the door.

"Aw come on, I gave birth to you," Will said, and walked in. "Besides, you're not totally un-dressed."

Maddie rolled her eyes, looking down at her sports bra and girls' boxers.

"Ooh, nice outfit!" Will pointed to the clothes Maddie was holding.

"Really?" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

Maddie sighed and threw the clothes back in her closet, choosing another outfit.

"Hey!" Will cried out jokingly.

Maddie stuck her tongue out, and put on the jeans and T-shirt. The shirt was a hot pink, and the jeans had holes that had actually been like that when they bought the jeans. Maddie brushed her long brown-red hair, but left it down, putting a scrunchie on her wrist.

She then picked up her already-packed pink bag, and walked out of the room. "Come on! Let's move it, ma!" she whined to Mrs. Olsen, who was getting her own bag and snatching up her keys.

"If you whine like that, I'll be longer!" Will reminded her.

"But what about Caleb?"

"Let's go!" Will said, suddenly hurryingly, as they waved goodbye to the Maddie's sisters and got into the car.

"I forgot we were going to pick her up," Mrs. Olsen said, laughing embarrassingly as they drove down the street.

"Can you say 'bad memory?'" Maddie laughed.

"Hey! Shut it!" Mrs. Olsen looked up at the review (sp?) mirror, and then back at the road, where the street lights turned on, for the sun was already starting to set.

Maddie saw the bookstore right away, and Will parked on the side. A brown-haired girl was reading a rather-large book, until Maddie called her.

"Hey, Caleb! Come on!" Maddie said in her sing-songy voice, as Caleb looked up and then quickly ran inside to put the book away before coming out.

Maddie opened the door, and Caleb jumped in.

Once they were at the house, Maddie and Caleb crawled out of the car, and Maddie waved to her mom. "Pick you up at 10!" Mrs. Olsen blew a kiss to her daughter, and then drove off.

They looked at the house. "Holy shit, this dude must be rich," Caleb said in awe, looking at the house.

"Obviously," Maddie agreed, and they walked up. Inside, 1985 by Bowling for Soup was just starting.

"This place is insane," Caleb said, as they walked through the crowds so Maddie could find Gabrielle.

Someone beside them seemed to be walking around in a drunken haze, with a cup of some liquid. Maddie looked at the big bowl on the table. "This party has beer!" she mumbled in a disgusted tone.

Bravely, Caleb walked up and got a cup of it. She sniffed, and then drunk it. "It's apple juice you idiot," she said, drinking the rest of it.

"People are getting hyper off apple juice!" Maddie broke out laughing.

A girl walked up, and then waved. "You must be Maddie," she said, and Maddie realized Gabrielle must have known her. "I'm Ina."

"Hi!" Maddie said. "How exactly do you know me…?"

"Well, I have a friend Ayla who's friends with Gabbie who knows you," Ina said with a small smile, and looked around. "I don't know where they are now, because they were dancing when I last saw them."

They nodded, and suddenly Maddie saw someone. _Now _he's _cute_, she thought to herself, and turned to Ina. "Do you know who that is?" she asked, pointing to him but not pointing rudely.

"Oh, that's Ryo. Why do you ask?" Ina said.

"I don't know, he looks kind of cute." Maddie instantly felt her cheeks blush red.

"Oh, sorry, he's taken. By Charlie." Ina smirked. "But he _is _cute."

"He's a sexy beast." The two looked at Caleb. "Can I _not _make a joke or something?" Caleb sighed loudly. "Jeez."

Maddie shook her head, and then turned to Ina and said, "Who's Charlie?"

"Oh, that's my twin." Ina grinned. "She's next to Ryo!"

"Oh!" Maddie said when she caught sight of the girl who looked almost identical to Ina except with Charlie, but with shorter hair. She tried to suppress a sigh. "Cool."

Dirty Little Secret started to play, and instantly half of the people at party started to jump up and down and sing. Caleb, Ina, and Maddie exchanged glances, and started to join the crowd, singing.

"_I'll keep you my dirty little secret! Don't tell or you'll be just another regret! I hope that you can keep it; my dirty little secret. Who has to know?"_ Maddie sang, and then caught sight of Gabrielle. She made her way to the girl with her hair in French braids.

"We're here!" Maddie rang out over the music.

"Maddie!" Gabrielle exclaimed, and a honey-brown haired girl walked out behind her. "This is Ayla," she said.

"Hi. I'm Maddie, and this is Caleb."

"Hello," Ayla said.

"Hey!" Caleb said, starting to get into it.

"Sorry I was late!" Maddie sweat dropped. "I fell asleep."

"Oh, you didn't miss much." Gabrielle smiled. "The party is just getting started."

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter done! Sorry if this was short, but it's actually really hard to write long chapters for this story. I don't know why. I hope this is good, anywho. Please review. : D CalebXWill! Next chapter will be posted when I feel like writing that chapter!


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** Finally getting around to updating M.A.G.I.C.! Sorry again, but I was in the middle of trying to get a "Seasons of Love," but oh my God I get serious writers' block with that story.

Anyway, my newest addiction would be: _Veronica Mars._ That show is so fricken good! And addicting! Now I want to cut my hair. But I will not be tempted! I will grow it out to be as long as Hay Lin's! I will be patient! LoL, hopefully. I only got about 45 centimeters or so to go. My hair is almost waist-length. But you probably don't care. I'm rambling. LoL. On to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the comic series, W.I.T.C.H., even though I do own the concept of this stories, and all the characters that do not appear in the comic W.I.T.C.H.

* * *

"Just freak out, let it go  
I'm gonna live my life  
I can't ever run and hide  
I won't compromise  
Cause I'll never know  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
I can't watch the time go by  
I won't keep it inside  
Freak out, let it go  
Just freak out, let it go."

-- Avril Lavigne, Freak Out

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ayla stood around her friends, as _American Idiot _was playing faintly in the backround. She had a long ruffly Natasha Bedingfield-style lilac skirt on, and a matching lilac T-shirt. Her pink, blue, and white Phat Farms were laced up with pink laces, and it made the style unique, because they were basketball-style shoes.

Her almost-waist-length honey-brown hair was in a low ponytail, and clipped up with a clip that made it a short high ponytail. Actually, her hair wasn't honey-brown at the time. It was an unexplainably dark colour, but when the light reflected off her hair, you could tell it was blonde.

"Seriously, what kind of hair dye do you use?" Gabrielle laughed.

"Maybe it's just because it's temporary," Charlie, who had come up with them, pointed out.

"Or you pay for crappy dye," added Ina.

"Shut up; I like it," Ayla snapped at them, and a ran a hand along her hair. She actually loved the way it turned out: a weird unique colour. Sometimes it even had a grey tint to it in the sunlight.

Besides, she didn't care what some of her friends thought. She just had those friends that made jokes, and managed to laugh at themselves when they were at it.

Okay, so _maybe_ Ayla took things a _little _too seriously, but only when her friends took it too far. One time a girl named Christina, Ayla's old best friend, had let a joke last for 2 weeks. Then, when she made the joke at Ayla for her last time, everyone at the lunch table had yelled "Shut up!" in an eerie unison.

"Oh, come on," Maddie said, stepping into the conversation. "I like the hair. Does anybody else here have the same colour? No! It's unique."

"Thanks," Ayla said, smiling gratefully at the girl.

Suddenly a boy popped up with a digital camcorder. "Say something ladies!" he said.

"Oh God, not Mark," Maddie said, laughing and putting her hand in front of the camera.

Mark was like the class clown. He was the best friend of the hottest guy in class, Shawn, but sometimes his behaviour was a little geeky, and sometimes perverted.

Ayla and Mark were alike in one way: they were both in love with digital camcorders.

Ayla instantly went to the camcorder. "Woah, the new one!" she said.

"Yup, just got it yesterday," Mark said.

"I'm saving up for a camcorder at the moment," Ayla said, looking at the screen which showed what was being taped. "So far I have half of the money."

"Which one are you saving up for?" he asked.

"Aiptek 6-in-1 Pocket DV Web Cam; I'm not using it for the web cam though," Ayla answered.

"Wow, isn't that an old version?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, but it's just what I need, and it's cheap. Gotta love eBay." Ayla laughed, and they continued to talk about video cameras.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Maddie asked Gabrielle.

"Nope, it's like techno talk," Gabrielle answered, shaking her head.

Ayla glanced back at her. "Techno is a type of music," she said, breaking out into a smile, showing her purple-and-blue braces. "So you would mean tech talk."

Gabrielle stared at her. "Agh, whatever. Anyone want to start a conversation about the _zodiac_, then I'll be able to own you," she said, nodding.

Suddenly a yell sounded over the song and the talking. Everyone turned to see the greatest bully in school: Chuck Weatnur.

"Mind if I crash the party?" Chuck asked, going over to the punch. Ayla looked over at Ryo, and noticed him and Charlie smirking. She raised an eyebrow, just as Charlie walked over to Chuck.

"Wow, you're so brave, crashing _Ryo Umnan's _party," Charlie said, in a sarcastic voice recognizable to Ayla, but apparently not to Chuck.

"Yeah, well…" Chuck said, but broke off as Charlie picked up the big spoon in the punch bowl.

"Punch?" she asked, still in the sweetly sarcastic voice.

"Yeah, okay!" Chuck said, also oblivious to the fact that everyone seemed to be smirking.

"Okay!" Charlie said happily, with no hint of sarcasm, picking up the whole bowl of punch on his head, causing his clothes to go damp and his greasy brown hair to fall in clumps against his face.

"Sometimes the cliché's never grow old," Ina laughed, and walked over to her twin sister.

"I try," Charlie laughed, and Ryo walked up to her also, just as Chuck disappeared from the party.

He kissed her, and Ina, with her personality proving not to fail her, went "Aww, you cupcakes get a room!"

"Ina…" they both said, glaring at her.

"Gomenasai!" Ina laughed, going back to Maddie, Gabrielle, Caleb, and Ayla.

Ayla grinned, and Charlie appeared in front of them. "Hey guys, look over there," she said, pointing by the door where an obviously older boy stood. He had shaggy brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Who is it?" Maddie asked, and Ayla found herself asking the same question in her mind.

"A silent crasher," Charlie said. "And since he is silent, I haven't bothered telling Ryo."

_In the End_ started to play, and Ayla found herself listening more to the song than the conversation her friends were having. She, however, stopped when she heard Charlie say, "I wonder how long I can flirt with him before Ryo takes notice, and then gets jealous."

"10 bucks says in a minute," Ina said with a smirk.

"Second that," Maddie and Gabrielle said.

Caleb didn't bother answering, and Ayla just shrugged. "Wish me luck." Charlie smirked and ran a hand threw her Veronica Mars-styled hair, and strode towards the boy.

"I think she can do it," Ayla said quietly.

"You kidding? I _know_ she can! She's like the expert flirt!" Ina exclaimed.

"We'll need a _tape_ of this!" Gabrielle said, as Ryo noticed Charlie quite quickly and strode to the two.

"Someone call me?" Mark asked, appearing. Ayla smirked, and Maddie and Gabrielle looked totally off-guard. He pushed the red button on the camera, and they watched what was happening. Ryo kept a hold on Charlie's arm, and Charlie was turning a bright red from trying not to laugh. Ryo glared at the boy, and then he disappeared, and Charlie ran over to the group.

"His name is Drake," she said with a small chuckle. "Ryo is _pissed_."

"Your sense of humour sure has a lot to do with torturing," Ayla said, sweat dropping.

"I try." Charlie blew at her fingers casually.

Ayla ran a finger through her hair again. _I have never been to such a crazy party_, she thought to herself. _But somehow I'm enjoying it._

Maddie suddenly let out a low groan, and held her head. "Woah!" Gabrielle exclaimed, putting her hand behind Maddie's back.

"Ouch… my head…"

"Sinus?" Ayla asked, actually starting to get the sinus herself. Sometimes being cooped up gave her majour pain in the head.

"I just feel dizzy…" Maddie said, sounding incredibly sick.

"Let's go outside," Gabrielle said to the group, and Ayla looked around, noticing the boy, Drake, near them. _It's like he's circling us,_ the British girl thought with a shiver. _There's something I _really_ don't like about him. _

Mark followed them, with the camera. "Turn that damn thing off, or else I'm going to come there and break it _for_ you," Caleb said to him, and then the camera went dark.

"What? I think the batteries died!" Mark exclaimed, looking at his camera. Ayla glanced at him again, but they were already outside by then and Mark disappeared back inside.

The girl looked at Caleb, and shrugged. Maddie sat on the grass and took a deep breath of air, lying down. "Much better," she said softly.

Ayla shivered, feeling like she was being watched. Camera's didn't go off like that, they would dim first to show they were running out of power… _Did it have to do with what Caleb said? _she wondered, and looked at Maddie. _And what's with that Drake guy?

* * *

_

**Author's Notes:** I _despise_ ending chapters, because I suck at cliff-hangers, and even if I don't end it with one I don't know how to end it. Anyway, here's… something, anywho. Nice chapter after the long wait, ne? So review! To show me you care about this story still! And then I will be el contento!


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** Ahh! I haven't updated in over a month! I must fix this! Therefore I am going to write this chapter. I don't know if this chapter will be long or short, but you'll probably know based on the scroll bar thing over there on the right. XD

The reason I haven't been updating is because I have an obsession with Veronica Mars. I'm totally and completely serious. Veronica Mars is the best TV show EVER. And Logan is soo awesome.

Plus, we had to pick up my sister from college. Anyway, enough about my excuses; onto the story!

Oh! And another note; I think my hair like… had a growth spurt or something. O.O All of a sudden I woke up in the morning and my hair was practically waist-length. It was… strange. My family and my friends have commented how long it's grown. I feel special n.n That's what she said. (I'M SORRY! XD I just HAD to put a "Office" quote in here!)

One LAST note, is that since this will have a description of Kandrakar, you might see me using sentences from the books, but with different words. So yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the comic series, W.I.T.C.H., even though I do own the concept of this story and all the characters that do NOT appear in the comic W.I.T.C.H.

**Chapter Nine**

The Oracle sat, floating in a palace that was both solid and otherworldly. This was nothing other than the podium that hovered in the middle of the Temple of Kandrakar. This is where the Oracle usually was, to watch over things and make sure everything was going smoothly. The walls were decorated with paintings from unearthly artists, and the air was so clean and fresh, it almost seemed like it sparkled. This was the place where the Oracle's powers to see and know all were at their strongest.

He knelt on the podium, his eyes closed as peace encircled him. Tibor, his adviser, stood behind him like he always did. He looked almost like a robot; he stood up straight and his eyes looked straight ahead with alert. His silver beard and mustache were incredibly long, almost touching the Oracle, as always. However, the Oracle knew that the colour of Tibor's hair, which signified his age, was no sign of his strength. Tibor was very powerful. He was the man who allowed the Oracle to focus all of his mental powers on the new Guardians, the young girls who had just been chosen to protect what the Oracle had thought needed protection no more. What was referred to was none other than the world of Metamoor, which used to be separated by the Veil from earth. But then the old Guardians, who had called themselves W.I.T.C.H., had banished Prince Phobos and his number one supporter, Lord Cedric, from Metamoor. Then the Oracle had sentenced them to the Tower of Mists.

After that, Queen Elyon, the Guardians' old friend and the one destined to rule over Metamoor, had finally taken power. Things had finally been returned to normal and the Veil was allowed to be removed.

But now there was a new evil that was threatening both Metamoor and earth. If these new girls failed their mission, life itself could be destroyed. The balance between both worlds had grown uneven, and the Veil would soon have to be put up again. And all the clouds that remained in the sky in the city of Heatherfield showed as a rock-solid warning.

But the Oracle was not afraid.

For the protection from this new evil had already begun.

Suddenly a video had appeared in front of them as if out of nowhere. It started to play.

"Or you pay for crappy dye," one of the girls said. The Oracle recognized this one immediately as Hay Lin's daughter, for she had the same blue-black hair.

"Shut up; I like it," said the other one, with a British accent. Her hair was dyed an exotic colour; obviously this was what they were arguing about.

"Oh, come on," said the other, "I like the hair. Does anybody else here have the same colour? No! It's unique." She was none other than Will's daughter, and the one who would become the keeper.

Another one standing around was Taranee's daughter, who had the same skin tone, if not a bit lighter than Taranee, and her hair was also similar, although longer.

Then there was the girl who had beautiful brown hair and chocolate eyes. She had to be Cornelia's, although they looked nothing alike.

And lastly there was someone who looked identical to Ina, Hay Lin's daughter, except of course with her hair being short.

"These will be the new guardians, Tibor," the Oracle said, his voice sounding like a dozen voices singing. "Although we did not expect to need new guardians so soon, these girls look close."

Tibor merely grunted.

They turned their attention to what was happening around the future guardians, and saw Drake. He definitely wore the fashions of Earth today, and he seemed to fit in. Next to him was his brother, Damian, who looked just a bit younger, but otherwise the same. Drake always commanded Damian, however, and you wouldn't think of them as related besides their similar looks.

"There she is," Damian whispered. However, he wasn't talking about Maddie, but about the girl, the one with the short blue-black hair who seemed to be close friends with the one throwing the party.

The Oracle gazed at her, and knew she was taking part in some sort of dare. He could tell by her facial appearance. Her mouth was curled into a small smirk, and her hazel eyes glittered with mischief.

Drake seemed to notice these small characteristics, and rolled his eyes, and hissed to Damian, "I'll get rid of this little fan girl. You take care of the others." Damian nodded.

Suddenly a loud hip hop music came on, and more dancers surged across the floor. But the Oracle could still feel the energy between the girl and Drake. But… there was something strange. The girl had a weird energy… it wasn't good, nor evil. However, it was definitely not a good sign.

"Yo," the girl, Charlie, said, waving her hand nonchalantly.

"Yo yourself, Charlie." Drake smirked. But then frowned instantly, although luckily Charlie didn't see.

Charlie wasn't exactly stupid, and she was actually incredibly smart, in all honors classes. Her small smirk twisted into a frown. "How do you know my name?"

Drake however, also wasn't stupid. "You're Ryo's girlfriend, right? Everyone knows about you."

This seemed to boost Charlie's pride, causing her to smile again. "All this talk about my name, and I still don't know yours."

"It's… Drake."

This was when Ryo came, and he started cursing at Drake. Drake couldn't help laughing at how this small boy seemed so sure of himself, and how he was raging with jealousy. Stupid teenagers.

Meanwhile, as Charlie slipped out of the fight, she strode back to the guardians, and they talked for a while before Cornelia's daughter-Caleb-unconsciously decided to show some power she didn't know she had.

"Turn that damn thing off," she whispered to the boy, Mark, trying to hide her impatience, "or I will come over there and break it _for _you."

And just like that, the camera went dead. Despite what Mark was saying, it wasn't dead batteries but Caleb's hidden telekinesis powers.

Near Caleb, Maddie was starting to get a headache, because her second heart, the Heart of Kandrakar, that was inside her, was telling her that an evil presence was nearing. The horrible negative energy was practically blowing up her brain.

But there were too many people around for Damian to even get close. After failed attempts, he finally managed to get close, which caused Maddie to receive a blasting headache similar to Max's in Maximum Ride, and she almost fainted.

Unfortunately, the Oracle could sometimes feel what the Keeper of the Heart felt, so he had to attempt to push away the same pain that was guiding itself in his head.

As the rest of the future guardians helped her upstairs and into Ryo's bedroom to lay her down on his bed, Damian silently followed.

Mark, who had been walking down the hall, accidentally bumped into him. "Watch where you're going!" Mark exclaimed. "I will not have this video camera broken."

"Get the hell out of my way," Damian said, deadpan.

"Piece of crap," Mark muttered, walking past him and down the stairs.

Suddenly the boy, that one girl's boyfriend, walked up on stage and started to speak.

"Okay, you guys!" he exclaimed. "The party will be ending soon, but right now we're going to have the official bonfire where everyone burns all evidence of their previous year of school!"

"Huzzah!" two girls screamed, laughing.

Everyone slowly emptied out of the house, and Damian noticed the guardians walking down outside, and Maddie seemed better.

"You comin' dude?" Damian turned to see the boy, and shrugged, going outside. He couldn't find Drake, but oh well.

The group of guardians sat on the grass, apparently going to watch the bonfire from a distance. He tried edging close to them, but it was no use. He was already stuck in the crowd with no way out.

"And there they are," the Oracle said, "the soon-to-be guardians. These five girls will soon hear of their destiny."

"But what about this girl?" Damian asked, pointing to the second twin.

"She won't be a guardian," the Oracle confirmed, "but she will most definitely be helpful for the guardians, being useful with her smarts. That is, if she decides to take the right path. The other path being, of course, betrayal."

Note:_ Half of this was written in, like, June, and now the other half in August. I am SO sorry I have not updated! I just never got around to it, and I've been so busy with summer camp and stuff!_

_Just so you know, the A/N in the beginning of the story was written in, like, June, so that's why it says just over a month and stuff. XD I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm not sure when I'll get around to updating._

_And I know it's similar to a chapter in "The Power of Five" but come ON. Everytime the Oracle watches over them it will be kinda the same, so don't tell me, "Oh my God, you totally copied the book!" I didn't. So yeah._


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** Holy crap. I didn't update since August. I didn't know I was that off. Damn, I'm sorry you guys.

In my news, I got red highlights on my bangs and the tips of my hair. It looks radical. I look really good with red hair. XD

Oh, yeah, I realize now that a bunch of people have also come up with the "MAGIC" initials for new Guardian fics. It makes me happy to be the first person to think of it. XD (This is a revise, since I had two previous attempts at it. So I was the first to think it up.)

I don't mind other people using it though. I honestly don't. )

**Disclaimer:** Me no own W.I.T.C.H. Me own M.A.G.I.C. Comprende?

**Chapter Ten**

"This is the perfect time!" Gabrielle suddenly exclaimed, putting her hand in her pocket to find something she always carried around.

"What?" the girls asked, glancing at her.

She finally pulled out a screw. They stared at her, even dizzy Maddie.

"So basically we're screwed," she said. That was the only reason she carried around the screw, actually.

Ayla and Ina laughed, but Maddie and Caleb just kept staring at her. She shrugged, and put the screw away.

Gabrielle was always the outgoing type, always having sassy comebacks. But her weakness was secretly parties. She had a tendency to get majour headaches from all the music, and she was just happy to relax in the fresh air for a little while. Back in Ryo's house, she probably couldn't have denied that she was feeling a little dizzy herself. But she didn't want to steal Maddie's thunder. She also hated the skimpy clothes people wore to parties. Well, skimpy compared to her own long-cuffed capris and deep cowl gray tunic tank. There was also the moshing. Besides the word itself, it never appealed to her. Being so close to so many people seemed just a bit disgusting. She preferred dancing with one other person. That was fine. Or talking with friends. But she always pretended to enjoy herself at parties, and practically nobody knew her secret hate. Besides her mom. It seemed as though she had actually inherited it from her mom. That and taking pictures. She loved to take meaningful pictures, like a girl mid-air on a swing, and turn them black-and-white. That was her kind of art.

Once she was on this train of thought, she glanced towards all the sticks piled up in the yard that would soon be burnt. It flashed through her head of the fire at its peak while the students stood up, throwing their papers in. It seemed like a perfect picture. But yet there was something wrong about it, although she couldn't put her finger on it.

Gabrielle's train seemed to have stopped unexpectedly as boys whooping in the house.

"What do they have to whoop about now?" she asked, just as Ryo led all the students out onto the lawn. It seemed to be an endless number as they tumbled out onto the lawn.

"The bonfire," Ina replied with a grin. "Fire!"

"Pyromaniac," Ayla muttered.

Ina shot a glare in her direction and then turned back to explaining to Gabrielle. "The one with the most spunk, mostly a girl mind you, gets to light it. But they usually choose by how slutty her outfit is."

"Oh, then it'll be a difficult contest," Caleb commented, and they laughed, including Maddie.

The five girls then looked back up to the group, and Gabrielle watched as Ryo, in all his importance, stood right next to the large pile of wood. He looked like quite the skater, with a long-sleeved gray shirt under a black tee, along with baggy but not the 'showing-underwear' jeans. Ryo held up a lighter, and Gabrielle tried to contain her laughter. How could he light a fire with that puny lighter? **(A/N: Not a lighter to light cigarettes; the kind you actually use for fires.) **But when she looked closer she realized there was already a bunch of papers piled on top of the kindling. Which meant it would spread like a wildfire, having to catch the wood on fire in the process. The idea in her head had her in a trance, imagining all that fire, barely contained in the confinement, looking like it could break out and spread out any second. But she shook out of it. Ryo pressed down the trigger, causing the small flame to appear. It was amazing how that small flame would turn into a large bonfire.

Near him, three girls, including Charlie, had pushed a boy up to Ryo.

Okay, no wonder they chose a _boy_, Gabrielle thought giddily. That guy is definitely hott. Charlie must have convinced Ryo to choose him. That outfit just screamed, _Pick me!_ Well, almost.

Unfortunately, this boy didn't want this attention. Or the girls touching him. Did he swing that way? No, he must have just been uncomfortable.

His eyes looked wildly around the crowd. He caught sight of the boy Charlie had been flirting with, and Gabrielle noticed the similarity between them. Were they brothers? "Let go of me!" he said, with a stronger voice than his appearance showed. "You don't want to do this!"

"BURN THE EVIDENCE!" a group of kids were screaming near the bonfire. Everyone else was laughing. Everyone seemed to have somehow got Gabrielle and the rest caught up in it, because they found themselves surrounded.

"We should stand up before we get stomped," Ina suggested, and they all stood up. Gabrielle still had sight of the boy chosen to light the bonfire, and he was staring at the crowd like he had never seen teenagers go crazy.

On second thought, maybe he never had, Gabrielle suddenly thought, and looked at the friends around her. There was her old friend, Ayla, and her new friend, Ina, lost in the crowd screaming along with all the other kids, "BURN THE EVIDENCE!"

There was Caleb, standing silently but clapping her hand against the side of her leg, probably without thinking, and showing at least a little smile. Lastly was Maddie, Gabrielle's friend since Pre-K, looking generally confused. The brown eyes that looked identical to her mothers reflected all the events taking place before her. But it mostly showed the fire. Gabrielle instantly got a feeling of déjà-vu. Like this had happened before. But she had never been to a bonfire though. Or hung out with these specific friends.

Ryo was staring at the boy.

"Oh come on, dude," he said, letting go of the trigger of the lighter. "The chicks love you."

Why did Charlie go out with him again?

"Just light it and it'll be done, if you really hate this," Ryo continued.

He put the lighter in the boy's hand, but he just crossed his arms and glared daggers.

"Being that angry with one of the most popular boys in school is making his popularity points go way down," Gabrielle pointed out, shaking her head. "He'll probably end up joining the chess--holy crap."

Gabrielle gasped as the boy did something more pyromaniac-like than Ina would have even thought of doing. He grabbed the lighter right out of Ryo's hand and pressed the trigger, kicking the sticks and paper out of its confinement and then lighting them. Ryo gasped. This was quickly turning into a fire.

"You people disgust me," the boy said, turning away.

"Uh, dude, you're a teen too," someone commented. The boy ignored him.

"I hate new kids," Ryo said with a sigh, and went over to the three buckets of water by the fire. But two had been knocked over by the crowd while they were chanting. There was only one left. Suddenly someone knocked down the other. "Shit," Gabrielle overheard him mutter.

"Hey dude, you better come back here!" Ryo yelled to the guy, but he had already disappeared. Gabrielle looked to Drake, the boy Charlie had talked to, but he was also gone. What was happening?

Two girls screamed. The fire was spreading towards the crowd. But it had also caught the rest of the bonfire on fire. Luckily even the dumbest guys weren't dumb enough to throw paper into it thinking there was nothing wrong.

This was bad.

Now that this was out of the confinement, they needed to stop the fire _now,_ Gabrielle thought. She felt a shiver crawl down her spine. She wondered if her friends felt the same way. But she didn't find herself asking. It was like her mind was blank. Or she was mute. She just looked at Maddie, her mouth shut and her eyes not moving.

She realized something right then.

There was paper scattered around the yard, that people had dropped while holding their piles to throw in. And the fire was catching up to them. She could see all the smoke billowing out into the sky. Too bad Ryo didn't have any neighbors. Bad time to live out in a field.

Then all hell broke loose.

"SHIT!"

"CRAP!"

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE!"

Everyone looked like scared little kids, some running into the house to help Ryo get water, and others running away from the field to leave the party, while others sat there stupidly and yelled like lunatics.

The flame reached another pile of papers, getting just a bit closer to them.

She looked past the wild flames to the bonfire. That was all there was supposed to be. But like it was said in fire safety, one mistake can unleash a disaster.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Ayla run behind the house. Caleb was pulling up her rather loose jeans, trying to shake Ina out of her trance. But when Gabrielle looked at Maddie, she saw the boy right behind him, his arms out.

He whispered something she couldn't make out.

What is he going to do with Maddie? Gabrielle's inner voice yelled. Is this like some Scream guy, a teen like them but really a crazy psychopath killer? With Drake as his sidekick! It was just like Scream! Two crazy killers who just kept making each other both crazy. But that still didn't make sense. Gabrielle's mind was running wild.

But then somebody came to save the day. Ryo. He kicked the boy in the back and as he turned around, Ryo punched him the face. "Start running and quick stalking," he said, and the boy, although not looking scared, ran away anyway. But he had looked at someone, or some_thing,_ before making this decision. Gabrielle glanced back and saw Drake by a tree. He had to get Drake's permission. There was something they were in.

But Maddie, who had ran with Caleb and Ina, was no longer the problem. It was now Ayla's turn to be in trouble. She was by the house, fire surrounding her. How could paper manage to circle her in that exact spot? Unless it was planned. Unless the whole trail of paper was a plan. A plan by two people who seemed strange.

"Ayla!" Gabrielle screamed.

Gabrielle felt like time had paused. Kind of like how Hiro was on Heroes. But it wasn't stopped, it just felt like everything was happening so fast, it slowed down. She felt her arms involuntarily fling themselves up. The déjà-vu feeling had returned.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled to the fire. But she didn't mean to say that. It was like someone was controlling her. That circle of fire suddenly died. On its own.

Ayla was just standing there, speechless. She squeezed her eyes shut, thinking her mind had made her think nothing had happened. Or something like that. The papers blew away in the wind. Ayla was safe. Because of what?

Gabrielle felt like she had just achieved the impossible. Well, that was because she had. She had controlled fire. There was no scientific explanation of that.

Her willpower alone put the fire out. She glanced at Maddie, who had stopped running and was staring at the fire that had been put out. Gabrielle realized now that the line of fire from the paper was going out in the reverse line just as quickly as it had started.

When the fire reached the original bonfire, it stayed lit, looking the way everyone had originally wanted it to be. The people remaining laughed and cheered, starting to throw the paper in immediately. By the time Ryo came out with water, it was tame. He looked bewildered. Although probably not as much as Gabrielle.

But she realized there were two trails from the bonfire. It was very small, but had grown larger. Somehow everyone didn't notice though. But Maddie did. And she didn't move.

"MADDIE! MOVE!" Gabrielle exclaimed. But she didn't. Those flames were going to kill her if she didn't move now.

She decided to try her power. She threw her hands up and yelled, "GO OUT!"

The fire went out. Everyone looked at her, after her outburst. She smiled awkwardly.

Maddie fell back against the grass, like she had just been released from something. Like she was just allowed to move again. By now Ryo had ran up to them and was asking if they were okay.

"I couldn't move," Maddie whispered.

"You were probably frozen from shock," Caleb suggested, but Maddie shook her head.

"It wasn't that," she defended, "something was holding me there. They wanted me to be burnt." She then stared at Gabrielle. "What did you do?"

Gabrielle glanced at her light brown hands. Did these hold powers that she didn't know she had.

"How should I know?" she managed to reply, in a higher voice than usual.

Maddie didn't need any other explanation as she embraced her best friend.

"You saved her," Caleb muttered, also giving Gabrielle comfort, but in the form of a pat on the shoulder. Ina and Ayla did the same.

But Gabrielle was staring at the bonfire. The red flames as they rose into the air, the smoke rising up into the sky.

What did I do? This thought ran through her head many times. But then she spoke aloud a different question.

"Is anyone getting a serious sense of déjà-vu?"

**Author's Notes;** This is like a chapter from W.I.T.C.H. for a reason. The like-ness of the events are part of something bigger. You'll find out soon enough, but I don't wanna give it away. So don't go around saying, "This is exactly like the book but the words are tweaked!"

There's a reason it's like it. But you'll have to wait to find out. Hahahahaa!

Oh, and crap, this is 6 pages in Microsoft Works Word Processor. That's a lot for my normal chapters. XD


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** So, I haven't updated in 6 months. Wowzaa. Sorry, kiddies, but I've been busy with stuff. Stuff equaling to nothing, but whatevs.

Still have a terrible obsession with Veronica Mars. I'm rewatching the first season, since it is in fact so amazingly amazing.

Disturbia is the best movie ever. No question.

Anywho, the only fan fiction I've always been interested in is W.I.T.C.H. (don't ask why) and I have been reading them these past few months, but only AU or Will/Caleb. Dunno why.

This is the only FF I still have that I feel like updating, so don't expect my other stories to be updated any time soon. Sorry. /

**Disclaimer:** I, Giraffes are not emo, do not own W.I.T.C.H. I do, however, own M.A.G.I.C. (Not to be confused with actual magic, which is impossible to own. OR IS IT?)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Charlie hopped around five of her friends on the lawn outside of Sheffield Institute. She was bursting with energy, despite of what happened at her boyfriend's house the previous night. She wanted to run a mile really fast. She wanted to _do _something.

She had no idea why. Maybe because she was turning all her fear into physical energy. Or maybe guilt? She had flirted with another boy the night Ryo's house almost burnt down. Whatever it was, the hopping up and down like a frog was definitely helping her keep calm.

Not like this was unusual behavior for her. She was constantly the one never sitting down. But right now her mind was acting unusually. She felt like if she stood still she'd scream. Or have a spasm. Or _something_.

Her short blue-black hair slapped against her cheeks as she continued her physical exercise. Maybe she got this hopping-up-and-down thing from all the fights she had with her parents. Afterwards she'd always go outside and run as far as she could before she collapsed. It calmed her down.

Plus, it kept her fit. Not like she needed it. A fast metabolism was in the family. That was how Ina got away with being a lazy bum.

Charlie's said twin grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the ground. "Stop moving! You're gonna give me a headache," said the girl, who had been doodling.

"You're fidgeting," commented Maddie to Caleb.

"Am not."

Charlie grinned at the girl, rolling up her typical blue jeans to her knees. She looked over at Ryo, who was sitting at a table all the way across the school yard, talking with a group of his friends. They were popular, but not jocks. They were the typical "so unpopular they're popular" by being down-right badass and smartass. Anything ending with ass, basically.

Somehow, I'm glad my relationship with Ryo doesn't get me a seat at the table. I don't like that crowd, the girl thought, turning back to her group.

Ina was still looking at Charlie, Caleb and Maddie were sharing Maddie's iPod, listening to Panic! At the Disco, which Charlie could hear from the iPod's loud volume, and finally were Gabrielle and Ayla, who were playing a very confusing hand game.

"So testosterone boys!" Maddie randomly started singing.

"Jesus, Maddie!" exclaimed Caleb, as everybody stared at them. Maddie smirked.

"I love this song?" She shrugged. "Plus, testosterone is probably the coolest word ever."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Done!" exclaimed Ina. Charlie hadn't noticed she went back to drawing. She looked at the girl's sloppy work of some sort of crystal ball.

"Honestly, you're not mom. Try writing, or photography!" exclaimed the girl at her twin. Ina glared at her, her black hair falling in front of one of her eyes.

"What is it, anyway?" asked Ayla, looking at it closer.

"A necklace," Ina replied. "I saw it in my dream."

"What dream?" asked Caleb impatiently.

"Okay, picture this. This necklace, with a black background," said Ina, nodding.

Caleb pursed her lips, and Maddie rolled her eyes. "Oh, I had that dream too!" exclaimed Gabrielle, who had been silent until now.

"It wasn't even a dream!" exclaimed Caleb. "More like a picture!"

"You're just jealous because we shared a dream," Ina said, crossing her arms in a little-kid manner.

"Or because you're both idiots?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," 'tsk'ed Maddie.

Caleb shook her head. "No, I think I had too much coffee this morning. It makes me a bit loopy."

"Or bitchy," muttered Gabrielle.

"Your mom," Caleb retorted. Her friend stared at her. "Seriously, too much coffee."

"Holy Shih Tzu!" exclaimed Maddie. Everyone looked at her quickly.

"I know this necklace!" she exclaimed. "Pink, with silver around it?"

"Just look at the picture!"

"Your picture looks like a tree," Maddie retorted.

"So unappreciated," said Ina, shaking her head. "Anyway, yeah, that's what I saw."

"I had the same dream, then!" exclaimed Maddie. "Except, mine had this weird city-type place. Looked like Heaven, or something."

"Heaven," Caleb snorted. "Such an urban myth." Everyone stared at her. "It's the freakin' coffee!"

Charlie chuckled, and glanced at Maddie. "So, what exactly did 'Heaven' look like?"

"It was really purply and white and stuff, with these huge castles on a cloud. It was really beautiful and indescribable."

"It's not indescribable if you just described it," commented Ayla, punching the small straw through her juice box. In the sunlight her recently dyed hair looked a dark, dark gray. Her curls were tamed back into a ponytail, although some managed to escape. She had on a purple and pink tye-dyed tank-top, revealing her surprisingly muscular arms. From the short time she knew Ayla, Charlie thought she was just

plump, but now it seemed she had an athletic build.

Maddie narrowed her eyes at her. "Anyway, then the pendant thing kind of came out of nowhere and came closer and closer. It was radical."

"I think you're one of the only people who still use the word radical," Charlie joked.

"I happen to know five people who use that word."

"Guys!" exclaimed Gabrielle, "Stay on topic! We have to figure this out!" Her wide brown eyes were even wider than usual, and she was twirling her hair nervously.

Ina rolled over in the grass and looked lazily at the group. Charlie felt reassured by the girl's calmness. She wouldn't admit to it, but she was a little freaked out herself. The dreams hadn't happened to her, but then again, that made it all the more weirder. She also felt a bit left out. She hadn't had a dream. Then again, Gabrielle and Caleb didn't have any dreams either. That made her feel better. She tapped her foot.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I've been having some pretty messed up things happening. Small, but messed up. Something freaky appears to be happening," Ina said, her voice steady.

"No shit, Sherlock," replied Caleb.

"Seriously, was there something in that coffee?" Ayla asked.

"Well, it can't be normal, can it?" Ina looked at each of the girls. The school yard was crawling with kids, from groups including Ryo's to kids waiting for their after school sports or clubs to start up.

"About something being in the coffee, or about the weird things?" asked Maddie.

"Obviously we need to talk about this," Ina continued, ignoring Maddie's question, "find out just what's happening to each of us. Not here, but we have to figure it out."

Maddie grinned. "It's like some sort of fantasy thing! Maybe we'll get magical powers!"

"That only happens in fantasies," replied Ayla. "Not in real life. As much as we'd like to believe it."

Charlie stared at her. I always thought of Ayla as the most delusional of them all, she thought. She always seemed to have the loopy 'anything can happen' air about her. Now she's the most level-minded person in the group.

"Ooh, let's go to my house!" exclaimed Ina. "Later, after we've finished our homework and everything."

Charlie sighed. She wasn't up to any more of this crazy talk. But since it was at her house, she had no choice.

"Are you guys sure?" she said quietly. Everyone looked at her like she had suggested they dig to China.

"Oh come on, Char!" exclaimed Ina. "It's not like we have anything better to do."

Charlie shrugged helplessly. "It's just. Isn't this wasted efforts? It's not like we're going to find a portal to another world, or get super-human powers or anything. Isn't it just wishful thinking?"

Caleb stared at her. "Nothing is wishful thinking. Real life is just as real as dreaming. Real life affects you just as much as dreaming. Because no matter what, you're going to die. And nothing will matter. So, anything's real if you believe."

"Miss Profound!" exclaimed Maddie, clapping and laughing. Caleb punched her arm playfully.

"Well, that's why I don't care what people think of me, and I randomly hug people. It's just one thing. Nothing can affect you, because nothing lasts forever. You'll die. And dreaming is part of your life. So, it can be real. Just like daydreaming! If something's a part of your life, it's real."

"Honestly, Caleb," said Ayla, falling back onto the grass. "Your view on life is bizarre."

"I like it," said Ina. "It's two-in-one. Anything's real if you believe it is, and don't worry about things like speaking in front of your class because the outcome of your life will always be the same: death."

"I don't get that last part," commented Gabrielle. "You'll still live with the consequences for a week if you screw something up."

"Don't care," replied Caleb.

"I don't get it," said Charlie.

"You don't have to. As long as it works for me," Caleb said with a small smile.

"How did we get on the topic of life's meaning, anyway?" asked Maddie, groaning. "We were talking about dreams."

"And a pendant!" added Ina.

Charlie rolled her eyes, and got up. "I need to go to a bookstore to pick up a book I ordered, so I'll meet you guys at our house, 'kay?"

"Aye-aye!" exclaimed Caleb, saluting.

Charlie giggled and stood up. She grabbed her backpack, and jogged through the entrance of Sheffield Institute. She walked quickly along the sidewalk, keeping her pace. She turned into Sixth Street, heading towards the store. She slipped on her plain black sweatshirt; the wind changed direction, and it was starting to cool off.

She walked straight and stiff, her hands around the strap of her backpack. Why was she getting such a creeped out feeling?

Charlie reached the address she had been looking for. She had been there before, but now there was something looming about it. She shook her head. Ina and her friends really messed with her. Now she was freaked out because of a simple bookstore. She shook her head and walked into _Ye Olde Bookshop_.

"I swear to God, if that book didn't come yet," she muttered to herself.

Charlie opened the door and walked inside. She instantly coughed at all the dust, like usual. Then sneezed. There were old books mixed with modern books lining the shelves, with little sculptures here and there. It was a little old-fashioned for her taste. But she really wanted to get her book.

She went straight up to the counter. "I need to pick up an order for Charlie Lyndon," she said coolly, running her fingers through her short hair. Someone came out from behind the shelf near the counter. Drake. She took in a quick intake of air.

"We meet again," he said calmly, giving her a smile. The night before she would have called him hott, but now he gave her the chills.

"Yeah, we do," was all she replied with, with a small smile. He had on a plain black shirt, and typical blue jeans. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except his eyes weren't the bright blue they were before. Instead, they were a dark gray. Maybe it's just the lighting, she reassured herself. This store is awfully dim.

"I see we do have a book under your name," said Drake, disappearing for a moment and coming out with a medium sized book, handing it to her. She swallowed, and gave him her money, forcing her hand to stop shaking. She said a polite, "bye" and went straight for the door. But someone was blocking her way; he looked like a younger version of Drake. He smirked at her, and said,

"Leaving so soon?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** YEAHH BITCH! I went there! What's gonna happen next? My mind is flooded with ideas. Got any ideas of your own? Pairing ideas? Ideas about something non-story like what I'm gonna eat for dinner? REVIEW! (I'm hyper, obviously. DUHH.) 


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Ina heard the tea kettle whistling, and her mind grew dizzy, like she was in another place. The past? She felt normal once the whistling was cut short as she turned the knob. She flipped open the lid of the modern-looking silver kettle, and poured the boiling water into a Winnie the Pooh mug. The water instantly turned brown, mixing in with the chocolate mix. She smiled dreamily as the scent of hot chocolate washed over her. She couldn't stand waking up to nothing but hot chocolate. She lived off it.

My parents may like tea, Ina thought, but it just makes me gag. Okay, I wouldn't go that far. But _still._ She glanced at the four girls seated around her table: Maddie, Ayla, Gabriella, and Caleb, two of whom were sipping tea. Ayla looked a bit jumpy, like she wasn't used to going to someone's house, and the rest were expressionless.

She knew she inherited her cheerfulness from her mother, Hay Lin. Even though Ina was more realistic, she still had the same basic outlook on life. She felt like pessimism got you nowhere. It was fine to know the bad things in life, but what was wrong with trying to change them?

She remembered all the conversations she had had with her mom late at night. Her mom always said that you could help the world in many different ways, and that you can't always expect recognition for what you do, and even if it seems impossible, try anyway. Ina grinned to herself. Mom's middle name should be Profound, she thought.

Ina tried to remember that information no matter what, but somewhere in her subconscious she knew she'd forget it and give up on what seemed impossible. She always tried to finish what she started, but if something was taking up all her time with little effect, she'd stop. She knew it was her main character fault.

But today she was in one of her 'I can do anything' moods, and she wanted to remain in it. With these new friends and wacky dreams, she felt like she was living in a TV show. She was just…content. Charlie was usually always the star, getting a boyfriend a week after moving to Heatherfield, being in soccer, and being outgoing. Ina was more weird and shy.

Where is Charlie, anyway? Ina wondered. She said that all she had to do was drop off a book.

Maybe she decided to do something else. She said this meeting was pointless anyway, Ina thought, reassuring herself. She probably made up the book excuse so she could really go to see Ryo.

But at least everyone else made it. They all chattered nervously, as Ina made the hot chocolate. Everything appeared to be normal; one would just think it was girlfriends getting together to hang out. Technically it was, but these girlfriends were talking about sharing the same dream.

She carried two cups of mugs to the table, setting one down in front of her and another in front of Ayla.

"I think," Gabrielle was saying as Ina sat down, "that we all ate at the same restaurant, and it has magical powers to make us all have similar dreams."

Maddie snorted before sipping her tea again. "Because that's the most logical explanation."

"Exactly!" Gabrielle exclaimed.

Caleb frowned. "This all sounds incredibly stupid," she said. "People have similar dreams."

"When they're at sleepovers and they're sleeping within a foot of each other," Ina corrected. "We don't share brain waves when we're miles apart."

Caleb's frown simply deepened as she broke the brownie on her napkin into smaller and smaller pieces, occasionally popping one in her mouth.

"Alright," Gabrielle said, putting her hands on the table as she took control. "Let's see. Same dreams, woah. But hasn't more happened to us than just that? I think we should dwell on that more. The dream seems kind of pitiful in comparison."

"Three syllables, I'm proud," Maddie said with a smirk, and Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

Ayla interjected. "But, wait, shouldn't the dream be the centerpiece? It could hold all the answers. Like, if you grab the medallion, all of a sudden you're all-knowing."

Caleb laughed. "That's obscenely optimistic thinking."

"Optimism never hurts," Ayla replied with a shrug.

"It could," Maddie said absently. "So, basically, this pink orb thing is what we're looking for?"

"Hello, girls."

Ina turned around to see her mother standing at the doorway in a long skirt that resembled an old-fashioned petticoat, and arm warmers. "Hey, Mom," Ina said, feeling more panicked than she should have been. It's not like they were doing anything wrong. Except maybe draining all the sanity the five girls had left.

Ina turned back to her friends, and they were all staring with wide-eyed faces at Hay Lin. Ina frowned at them. "What drugs are you taking?" she asked them, and Caleb pointed past her.

Ina turned around again, and studied her mom.

She noticed a necklace hanging around Hay Lin's neck, and she laughed. "Ohh, she has the necklace." She turned back around, but her neck instantly snapped back. "Oh my God! Mom, where'd you get that?"

Hay Lin smiled. "Oh, what were the words…" She thought for a moment. "Um, all that matters, is that you have it now. This is the Heart of Kandrakar."

She waited in anticipation for the five girls' reactions, which were simply shocked faces, staring at her in silence.

"And you are the new Guardians," she announced. Ina felt like laughing. Was her mom the one going insane? She instantly sobered at the idea. What if she went to a mental hospital, and Ina could only visit her once a month?

Ina's mind completely left her as she began to fret about who would make her new clothes, or make her a huge breakfast on Saturday morning. Her dad couldn't possibly run the restaurant alone.

Her mind was only broken by Maddie asking in an emotionless voice, "What do you mean?"

Hay Lin pretended to crack her knuckles as she moved closer to us. When she told a story, she told a story. Nothing was going to stop her, not even a tornado hitting the house dead-on.

"I'm going to tell you about a time when everyone lived together in harmony. Spirits, creatures, everything." Her voice was gathering rhythm. Ina could recognize it from all the nights Hay Lin had told her bedtime stories.

She was hit by a wave of deja-vu. Could her mom had told this story to her when she was younger? No, that couldn't be it. She would have recognized it. This was just a feeling of familiarity. Or maybe it just sounded different because now she was listening to it as a possibly true story. Weird.

"This universe was single. There were no others, and it expanded forever and ever."

Hay Lin held up a finger as if waiting for the dramatic pause to be over. The nice thing about her storytelling skills was that no matter how dramatic or serious, she always found a way to make it comical. Ina smiled to herself. "Evil descended upon this universe. It was peace against pain now. In order to separate them, the Veil was created."

"We're in the Evil world, aren't we?" Ayla said with a resigned sigh.

"No," Hay Lin said, surprised. "Evil was banished to Metamoor, a place that used to be the most beautiful of all the worlds."

"I thought the universe was one big world?" Maddie interrupted.

"Let me tell the story," Hay Lin said impatiently, but Ina noticed the good humor in her eyes.

Ina wasn't feeling any humor, though. Her mind was too busy being blown away by everything her mom was throwing at them.

"Before everything was completely separated," Hay Lin explained, "the Temple of Kandrakar was created. And get this, it's in the heart of infinity. Practically Neverland." She shook her head and continued. "There, all the most pure and powerful creatures protect the Veil. And you could also journey there."

Ina loved the idea of going to the middle of infinity. It sounded so cool, she could even imagine the conversation. "Where were you last night?" "Infinity and beyond." "Radical."

She didn't know anyone who said, 'Radical' besides her, but it would be cool if she did.

"Metamoor was once cured of its evil, not too long ago," she continued. "The Guardians before you, who were extremely powerful and intelligent, defeated the center of the evil. However, recently another evil has presented itself, and it wants to avenge the evil that was defeated before it." She paused again, before continuing.

"You didn't come into this world just by chance." Hay Lin looked at each of them, pausing slightly at Ina. "You are the new Guardians of the Veil. The most important warriors in a battle that has been occurring for thousands of years."

Ina felt the deja-vu throbbing inside her. It made her close her eyes and lean back in her chair.

"The Veil?" Gabriella asked with an eager look.

"The Veil divides all these separate worlds," Hay Lin said, looking at Maddie now. "Everyone used to be able to travel between worlds. Now, however, the Veil blocks them." She held up the medallion, which Ina had conveniently already forgotten the name of, and gave it a long look.

She turned back to the girls, pain flashing her eyes for a millisecond.

"The Veil was taken down the first time Evil was defeated," Hay Lin explained. "However, with a new Evil, the Veil has been put back up." She sighed. "However, the new Veil is hardly as strong as the old one, and there are rips, you could say, in it. Portals."

Maddie was finally showing her nerves from the way her hands held her tea cup. "That's a lot of information," she said slowly, trying to pick the correct words.

Hay Lin nodded, seeming enthralled by Maddie's words. "Here's another doozie. You have two hearts. Your first is, of course, the one that keeps you alive. The other is the Heart of Kandrakar."

Ina wanted to snap her fingers, but she didn't dare break the tense environment. That's what the name of that necklace was!

The Heart was glowing now. It shook slightly, causing all five girls to lean back. Suddenly, it looked like a light had turned on inside as the pink glow grew so bright Ina could barely look at, but soon it returned back to a slight glow.

Hay Lin walked over to Ayla, who didn't break eye contact with the Heart.

"The power is in this Heart, and from now on it will lie within all five of you," she said to the group, then turned back to Ayla, who was trembling, now.

"You, Ayla," she began, "will have power over water. Broken and unattainable, I believe."

Ayla looked happy by the thought, her eyes glazing over in what was probably a daydream. She was snapped out of it, however, by Hay Lin's shuffling as she moved to Caleb, who stared right back.

"Stubborn Caleb." Hay Lin laughed at her choice of words. She always did tend to be in her own little world. "You get the power over earth." She turned to Gabriella then, who sat forward eagerly. "Gabbie, you have the powerful gift of fire."

Ina noticed Gabrielle mouth, 'Ownage' to Maddie with a fist pump, before she realized her mother was standing in front of her.

Ina felt relieved that it was her mom telling her this, and not a stranger. It must have been so much for awkward for the other four, she realized.

"Ina Lin," Hay Lin said, using her full first name. "You have the freedom of air."

"Can I fly?" Ina felt herself asking.

"You'll find out soon enough," Hay Lin said with a small smile. She knew that sentence. It meant, 'Yes'. Satisfied, Ina leaned back as Hay Lin turned finally to Maddie.

"Moi?" Maddie asked simply.

"Give me your hand." Maddie gave Ina a quick look before extending her right hand, palm up. Hay Lin lowered the Heart of Kandrakar onto it, and said, "You will find out soon enough."

It sat on Maddie's palm comfortably, the glow slightly dimming. However, in mere seconds, the glow returned, growing brighter and brighter until Ina had to look away. She took a swift intake of breath as one lightning streak shot out of the orb.

Maddie was smiling. It relaxed Ina slightly, seeing Maddie so at peace, despite some weird necklace shooting out light. Her hands were shaking, but that could have just been because of the trembling of the Heart. Her normally pale skin was lit up by the medallion, and her hair blew slightly in an invisible wind.

Maddie let out a gasp that was loud enough for all of them to hear. It sounded like she was in pain, but she was still smiling.

Gabrielle nudged Caleb in the arm. "This is _so _not ordinary," she commented with a victorious smirk.

Duh, Ina thought to herself.

Before Ina knew it, the Heart was suddenly pale again. Was it because Gabrielle started talking?

It was definitely Maddie that was shaking, her hand lowering after the completion of the brilliant light show.

Maddie immediately looked at Ina's mother. Angry, curious, or demanding, Ina couldn't tell what she was thinking.

But Hay Lin was already walking towards the door. She always did tend to have blunt endings. Once she was telling Ina a story, and suddenly she stood up and touched her lips to Ina's forehead, saying goodnight and leaving the room.

"Come back!" Maddie exclaimed.

"No use," Ina said simply. "She likes to pretend she's mysterious."

Hay Lin was gone by the time Ina finished speaking. Maddie ran out into the hallway, but all the bedroom doors were closed. Gabrielle nudged her with her shoulder, all five of them in the hallway, and they went down the stairs and past all the cheerful, ignorant customers, eating their Chinese food in peace.

The small group sat outside the restaurant, watching people enter the Silver Dragon every so often.

"I think all my brain cells died," Gabrielle commented blandly, purposely sticking her Phat Farms in a shallow puddle.

"From the stupidness of that entire thing," Caleb assured, rearranging her arm warmers. She gave Ina a look of pity, before closing her eyes.

"Ina, does your mom always make up stories like that?" she asked. "Like, did she tell you bedtime stories that she swore were 'true'? Did she take a magic class?"

"Oh, simple little Caleb," Gabrielle said with a long, drawn-out sigh, sticking her legs out but immediately pulling them back in when she saw a car approaching. "Your mind just isn't as accepting as ours. It's a pity, really, that some people have the brain size of a pea."

Caleb snorted, standing up and brushing off her jeans. "That's exactly it. See you guys later. Don't dwell too much on the story. It'll be better to forget it without worrying incessantly."

Oh, how stubborn, Ina thought impatiently.

"Tell you what, Gabe," Caleb said. "I'll believe all this fairy tale shit when I have see green sparks shooting out of my finger."

"What kind of power is that?" Gabrielle retorted with a laugh. "It's so cliché."

Caleb rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean." She looked down the street. "Maybe. Listen, I have to go. See you guys at school."

Ayla and Ina shared a look, watching the blonde leave. Ina immediately came up with two ideas. One was that Caleb wanted the power all to herself, like a heroine that everyone adored, without sharing the glory. Or, she truly didn't believe it. The first seemed self-centered, but Caleb never seemed to be that close-minded. Maybe she was just confused. Ina smiled triumphantly. She could be a true genius sometimes.

"Oh, she'll be back," Ina said knowingly. "I know these things."

Gabrielle was frowning after Caleb as she turned back around, also standing up.

"So, I think we should get someone to sew costumes," she said. "Like, put our names on a cape with tight spandex uniforms. How sexy would that be, huh?"

Ina laughed, leaning back on the curb. She scanned the other girls. Maddie was leaning against the light pole, causing Ina to realize she had never sat down. Ayla was frowning at her reflection on the wet street, and immediately she jumped, causing Ina to jump as well.

Ayla grabbed Ina's arm and took out a pen, writing something down. "You have a perfectly useable arm," Ina grunted.

"Don't superhero groups need names too?" Ayla said excitedly. "You know, like the Teen Titans?"

"We could be the Teen Spartans," Gabrielle said, acting as if they were on the same wavelength.

Ayla didn't even bother replying. "M.A.G.I.C. How's that?"

"What kind of name is Magic?" Ina asked.

"Isn't that a card game?" Maddie said.

"No," Ayla said stubbornly. "You know, Maddie, Ayla, Gabbie, Ina, Caleb. See? It's an acronym."

Ina sighed at her arm, seeing the acronym splayed across her. "I'm going to get poisoned and die, and then it'll just be M.A.G.C."

Gabrielle burst out laughing. "Right," she said. "Even if it is an acronym, isn't it slightly lame? I mean, 'Magic' is a completely obvious acronym. Kind of cliché."

"Is there a show called M.A.G.I.C.? I don't think so," Ayla retorted. "It's so cliché that it works, I think."

Everyone looked to Maddie, who hadn't commented yet. "Isn't it kind of early to be thinking about names?" she said warily, running a hand through her hair which was frizzing out from the humid drizzle.

Ina realized what they had all done. Caleb, Ayla, Gabrielle, and herself had all been given elements. Done. But Maddie had been given the center of it all. The Heart. Somehow, it had given them all the instincts to think of her as leader.

It confused Ina to think about the auburn-haired girl as leading them. She was loud and outgoing enough, but she didn't seem to have the level-headedness.

Of course, when she thought about it, none of them had the capability to be leader. They would just have to wait and see what this whole adventure brought them.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE:** Holy macaroni and cheese! Is this an update? Eegads. Alert the media. I haven't updated in Almost. A. Year. I'm dead inside from this information. However, I've been hanging out at Fictionpress, where I'm almost done with my first story, and my way of procrastinating is to write this. ; ) Which is a good thing for you guys. But just as a special note, this will be the only story I update, because it's the only story I'm really pumped up to write.

* * *

**FAQ:**

**Q: Dude, this story is just like the first book. What gives?**

_A: It's actually like that for a reason, so you just have to wait and see. (But, if you're extremely intelligent, like myself, it should be pretty simply to figure out.)_

**Q: How is this series going to be set up?**

_A: Slightly like the books. Each Part will be made up of 12-15 chapters and a prologue and epilogue, but an arc will be compiled into a Book (This is Book 1, duh.)_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The Oracle sat cross-legged, in the same position he had been in during the events of the party the new Guardians had attended just hours before. He was also in the same place, in the shaft that rivaled the height of the Sears tower, and was also the center of the entire Temple of Kandrakar.

Tibor remained the same as well, standing behind the Oracle like a security guard. He was smiling slightly, though not as much when he had been when the previous Guardians had been announced. They had made too many mistakes. The fact that these new ones were related to them made me him wary.

"They are together," he said matter-of-factly. He was more confirming it to himself than telling the Oracle, since the Oracle was, of course, all-knowing. Tibor couldn't possibly tell him anything he didn't already know.

The Oracle nodded slightly, watching the surprise of the five girls on a projector made out of green flame, which was a mirror to his thoughts so Tibor could see as well.

"We're finished waiting," the Oracle said. "They're mature enough to handle the responsibility now."

"They're only the same age as the previous Guardians," Tibor reminded him. "And they resulted in only showing that they weren't ready."

"You can never be ready," the Oracle reminded him peacefully. "You can only truly be ready once you're exposed to whatever it is you need to be ready for."

The Guardians' image vanished as the Oracle stood up. Scents washed over the shaft as the image evaporated.

The Oracle turned to greet the person standing behind them. She was Asian with long hair and a playful smile gracing her lips. She looked triumphant, having accomplished a very important task.

"Hay Lin, the congregation thanks you," the Oracle said to Hay Lin, the previous air Guardian and mother of the new air Guardian. Hay Lin just waved her hand.

"It was no problem. You made the right choice. I'm the best storyteller out of the other four." Hay Lin had grown comfortable with the Oracle after all these years. He was more like a friend now instead of some creepy all-knowing being who was impossible to anger.

The Oracle smiled at the former Guardian's playfulness. "Your task is complete," he said, glancing back at Tibor, who was looking slightly more happy. He couldn't help but be hopeful of the new Guardians. "We can finally begin."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I always thought of the Oracle having a system, haha. Like, he says the same thing every time new Guardians are assigned, going through the same routine. I mixed it up, though, so as to not bore you. Whoo, I went from ten pages in one chapter to one page in another, haha. Well, technically two pages with this long author note. I should probably shut up. I'll hopefully get the next chapter up sometime next week! 


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Maddie leaned against the pole, glancing at Gabrielle, Ina, and Ayla. With Caleb gone, all of them had quieted down, simply contemplating on what had happened on the second floor of the Silver Dragon some twenty minutes before. She looked up at the window, seeing the inside of the kitchen. It felt surreal that what had happened in there actually did.

She didn't want to consider Ayla's suggestion for their name, either. A super group called M.A.G.I.C.? She didn't want to have to think about all of that. Sure, she had sort of hated the norm, but it was still comforting. She didn't like going out of her schedule. This was like a school project, except bigger and more life-altering. She just had to chew her nails down to the roots for a month over a project, but for getting magical powers? Yeah, her nails would be permanently scarred from that.

Only then did she realize that she actually was chewing her nails. She pulled her hand away, stuffing it in her jeans pocket. She was off in her mind again, she knew. She felt like her three friends weren't actually less than a foot away from her. She was off in Worry Land, her least favorite place. Why couldn't she just live in the moment? She was kicking herself now, and that was worse. God, she hated thinking. Couldn't people just be incapable of forming explanations like animals? It'd be so much easier to just act on instincts. Not only that, but she was the one with the Heart of Kandrakar. She was the one with the responsibility. They probably expected her to be the leader.

She could only come up with one answer to all the questions racing through her mind.

Life sucks.

"Hey!"

Maddie was glad for the reprieve from her over active mind, and she turned to see Charlie walking up to them with a smile.

"Hey, Charlie," Gabrielle said, yawning. Trust her to yawn at a time like this. Maddie probably wouldn't even get a wink of sleep tonight.

"Took you long enough to get that book," Ina called mockingly.

"Oh, shut your mouth," Charlie said. "Remember that guy from that dance?"

"No," Ina replied immediately.

Charlie stuck her tongue out. "He wants to meet me at the school gym tonight. Isn't that the strangest place?"

"Utterly weird," Ina agreed with a drawl, already bored of her sister's antics.

"Romantic," Ayla added. So, the girl was capable of sarcasm.

"He says he wants to reenact something his father did with a girl when he was his age," Charlie defended.

"Is he an actor?" Gabrielle asked incredulously. "Because reenacting is a strange word to use."

Charlie's face hardened for a split second, but Maddie noticed. Maybe she was just nervous. Or she had come to her senses and realized just how crazy the entire idea seemed.

"Why don't you guys come with?" Charlie asked, smiling again. "It would give me more courage if you all came with."

Ina snorted. "Like you're ever lacking courage."

But Charlie did look scared, and Maddie decided that no matter what, she was going. The other three could snub the idea, but Maddie thought Charlie looked like she really needed them there.

Ayla copied Charlie's smile. "I'll go," she said. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Me too," Ina replied. "I have to keep an eye on my twin, since you've always had a nose for trouble."

"I'm definitely coming," Maddie volunteered. She had no idea why she was so eager, but it was better than being unsure.

Maybe it was to get her mind of the whole 'Hey, you have magical powers and you're responsible for saving the universe!' plot her life had just turned on. Charlie didn't know, so she didn't need to worry about it with her.

"What about you, Gabrielle?" Charlie asked, turning to the curly-haired girl who was still sitting on the curb, looking at a puddle, off in her own little world. "Won't you come? Everyone else is."

"Nah," Gabrielle replied. "I'm exhausted from last night still, and I didn't do any of my homework yet. I wish I could see the romance play out, though. But I'll just stick with the play-by-play."

"Oh, at least we have a trio. All three of our good wishes combined? You'll be even more energetic than you usually are," Ina said happily, putting an arm around her twin's shoulders.

Charlie laughed, but it unnerved Maddie. "I really appreciate it," she said.

Maddie glanced at the girls, joking around, acting as if the whole magical powers thing had never happened. It wasn't bothering them, so why should it bother her?

She smiled to herself. She was a Guardian, and she'd just have to deal with it. No matter what happened, it would have to end eventually. And we're all going to go through it together, she thought. I'm not alone.

- - -

Maddie was truly glad she wasn't alone a few hours later. Sheffield Institute looked so much more intimidating when it was dark out.

The moon was practically gone, so the only light provided were the dim stars and the street lights in the distance. Perfect set up for a serial killer thinking about attacking them.

Maddie scolded herself for thinking that, trying to ignore the rusty gate to the school squeaking loudly in the wind.

Ina was shivering violently, even in her thick black jacket. "I wonder why the gate's open," she said.

"Charlie and that guy must already be here," Maddie said. "What's his name again?"

"Drake," Ina replied with a yawn. "That name just screams 'I'm a rapist!' doesn't it?"

"It reminds me of _Drake & Josh_," Ayla said carefully. She was the only one smart enough to wear a scarf. She had her chin tucked into it, and her arms dug into the pockets of her jacket.

They walked through the gate and down the walkway to the gym. They pushed open the doors, which were also open, and looked around the pitch-black room. Ayla remained standing outside on the stairs, while Ina ventured into the middle of the gym.

"Charlie?" she ventured, her voice echoing slightly.

"Rapist?" Ayla called out timidly. Maddie couldn't help but smirk.

"Dude, that's so Charlie, pulling a trick like this on us," Ina said with a groan. "Why do I always fall for it?" Who was the one brooding now?

"Ina's probably right," Ayla said quietly. "But why were the doors unlocked?"

Maddie turned to go to the doorway, which she almost couldn't see since it was only slightly lighter inside than it was in the gym. She reached for the switch in order to turn it on. She didn't know why; they could have just left. She couldn't find the switch anyway.

"Let's just leave," she said finally, giving up.

She turned around to walk through the door, but suddenly Ayla's scream pierced the ear and she could hear the door to the gym slamming shut. The only source of light they had was completely gone. Maddie couldn't see what had caused Ayla to scream, and she didn't really want to.

Her eyes suddenly adjusted unusually well. In a moment, she wished they hadn't. Someone tall and thin was clutching Ayla, and she was struggling violently.

Maddie almost immediately recognized him as the cute boy Ryo had tried to get to light the bonfire at the party the night before. He had looked so normal, just a shy boy.

But now, for all she knew, they really were going to be raped. She felt guilty for all of them joking about it just a few minutes earlier.

She wished he had just been a cute embarrassed boy.

He looked so much more menacing now that she saw him clutching Ayla. He was tall; he had to be six foot, and his shy air was now more of a quietly malicious air. It wasn't the most fun air to be around.

He obviously had to be strong as well, despite his thin build, because Ayla was going wild with her thrashing, but his grip never loosened. She let out an aggravated growl, throwing herself back against him once more.

"Get the hell off me," she said loudly, her words barely recognizable from all her effort being put into escaping.

He simply lifted one arm off her and clapped his hand over her mouth.

Maddie had almost forgotten about Ina, but there she was, suddenly standing next to Maddie. "That's the cute guy from the party," she said loudly. "Dude, it's three against one."

But Maddie couldn't move. It was just one guy. Couldn't they attack him? He wasn't that strong, so they could easily take him. But she found herself terrified.

"Hello, Guardians."

"Disembodied voice!" Ina shrieked, and covered her mouth. Obviously, she was the type of person who would say a snarky comment without even thinking. The voice sounded slightly familiar, low, deep, and threatening. Oh, goody. She looked around. Who was he, and how did he already know they were Guardians? Was this a trap? She couldn't find the body of the voice anyway, and she sighed in frustration.

Maddie was beginning to decide that her quick agreement to go to the gym was a seriously bad idea.

"What do you want?" she found herself yelling. Adrenaline rushes could be the best sometimes. She saw that Ayla had finally given up, and Ina was breathing heavily beside her. This was the strangest situation. Maddie never thought in a million years this would be happening. Of course, life loves throwing curve-balls. The little sadist.

"I want to destroy you," the deep voice replied. "And then I'll destroy the previous Guardians, like they should have been many years ago!"

Maddie felt the fear taking over her body again, the rush already fading. She took a deep breath, starting to shake. She just wanted to be at home, watching television in her room and eating ice cream. No cares in the world. She closed her eyes.

And that's when she felt it. A warmth in her right hand. A pulse. But it was a much more obvious pulse than the normal one she got from her heart. Her hand almost hurt from the throbbing.

"The Veil is weak again, and this is our chance to strike," the voice continued. Maddie couldn't help but roll her eyes in spite of the fact she was terrified. It was strange that even real-life evils went into over-done detail about their plot. Of course, the movie clichés had to come from somewhere. "The Light is breaking through now that evil is finally back. There are once again portals between the worlds."

"Portals," Maddie repeated to herself in a whisper, wishing the pain in her hand would go away. It felt like her hand was asleep, like tiny needles pricking her palm. It seemed to be rising up her arm now. It was going to become unbearable shortly. It was also slightly… empowering.

Ayla had started thrashing again, and Maddie could tell the boy was caught off guard. "What do I do with her?" he asked, finally speaking. His voice wasn't as deep as the invisible voice, and it wasn't as steady, either. It was even slightly trembling.

"Kill her, Elias," the voice replied impatiently. "There's no need for her."

Ayla attempted to scream behind his hand, but her voice was muffled. Now she was trying to find a way to kick him. She shot her head back to try and hit him in the face, but he easily dodged.

Maddie wasn't thinking anymore. She liked that. The throbbing was felt everywhere now, and energy was radiating through her. She lifted up her hand, attempting to open her fingers, which proved to be a more difficult task than she thought.

Once her fingers were spread wide, she saw the Heart of Kandrakar resting on her palm, waiting.

And suddenly, she knew that this was as good a time as any to use it. It was a strange feeling to be so sure of herself, to absolutely know this was the right decision.

Her thoughts were gone and her body had taken over. And she definitely trusted it more than her mind.

"Ina! Ayla!" Maddie called, raising the bright medallion. "Water! Air!"

The medallion lifted from her hand, energy crackling from it. Maddie found herself witnessing three orbs coming from the necklace, tear-shaped and shaking. One became liquid and swirly, and moved itself in front of Ayla. Her eyes followed it as it darted around, and then lengthened as it twisted itself around her body, like a rope.

Immediately, Maddie saw that it had wrenched Ayla from Elias's grip. She was free. As she went farther and farther away from him, he let out an aggravated sound, attempting to catch her again but failing.

As Ayla escaped, the same thing was happening with Ina next to Maddie, who had to step back. The teardrop was different, almost like vapor, shimmering air.

And then there was Maddie's. It was simply a bright pink, and it copied Ayla's as it swirled around her body. Maddie noticed Ina smiling widely and stretching her legs and arms as if she had never been so carefree in her life. All her hair accessories had disappeared, and her hair was copying the teardrop.

Ayla had grown wings. Or feathers, more like. They were too thin and danky to be wings. Her lips had grown fuller and her curls were less frizzy and more glossy and glamorous. Gone were her teenage clothes.

Maddie wasn't paying attention to them anymore, however. She was too entranced by the own events happening to her. She was still shaking, but it wasn't from the cold or the nerves anymore. It was from the power she felt radiating through her. Her body felt heated and wonderful, and she felt undefeatable.

Her back arched and her knees bent, and suddenly she was in a ball.

She felt a tugging on her back, and she instinctively knew she was growing wings matching to Ayla's. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt. She felt her whole body growing. Her legs had to be lengthening three inches longer, at least. It was like puberty on speed. She had instantly went from fourteen to seventeen. Or at least the body of a seventeen-year-old.

Suddenly, it was over. Maddie felt a sudden calmness rush over her as found herself standing again, ready to fight.

And just then, Maddie knew that this was her destiny. She wasn't just a daughter, a student, a friend, a human. She was the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, the leader of the Guardians of the Veil.

And life was about to a little bit more exciting.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Dun dun dun. Just a epilogue left, and then we're on to part two. Wow, I actually have nothing more to say. Um, who's your favorite American Idol contestants? My ultimate favorite is Danny (the love of my life, haha), but I also like David (I believe that's his name; he's the sixteen-year-old) and Tyesha. 


	16. PART ONE: Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The three girls were new, transformed. They were the Guardians of the Veil.

Ina stared at Ayla. "You have wings," she said breathlessly. She attempted to look over her back. "I have wings too!"

"Caleb needs to see this," Ayla said, examining her outfit. If only she could look like this 24/7.

"Destroy them, Elias," the voice said.

Maddie snorted. As if they even needed to try. "Elias, my boy," she said clearly, with newfound faith. "Are you really going to attempt to defeat us?" She felt her hands glowing with power. "Honestly. I don't even feel like trying."

Ina laughed loudly, obviously just to piss the boy off.

Ayla smiled, but her smile instantly vanished when a gaping hole appeared in the wall of the gym, lighting up the entire room, and attempting to suck Ayla in.

Ina went to grab Ayla, using all her strength to pull her out of the suction of the portal.

"Yes!" Ina said, jumping in the air. Only, unlike most people, she stayed in the air. "Oh, I _can_ fly!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist.

With almost inhuman speed, Elias had appeared behind Ina and held her wrists behind her back. "All this gloating is making you weak," he said. "You shouldn't let your head get that big."

What he didn't know was that Ayla had snuck up behind _him_, and as soon as he finished speaking, she elbowed him in his back, surprising him enough to let go of Ina. Then, she raised her hands and the sprinklers on the ceiling of the gym turned on, soaking all of them.

"Useful!" Ina called to her sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I saved you," Ayla retorted.

"Can we just leave?" Maddie asked impatiently. Sure, these powers were fun, but they're lives were still endangered.

"You've won," said the voice belonging to the invisible body.

"Hey, how about you stop being a coward and show yourself!" Maddie yelled into the darkness.

"The portal's going to close," Elias said to the voice, looking past the darkness. How could he see him, but the Guardians couldn't?

Maddie held out the Heart, and Ina and Ayla circled around it.

"Not just yet, Elias," the voice said, just as Maddie yelled,

"Now!"

And the Guardians were gone.

"Our first battle may end here," said a man, stepping out of the shadows. "Of course, that's according to schedule. It would be too easy to destroy them at the first try." He smiled, his eyes lingering on the spot where they had disappeared.

"Until next time, Guardians," he said softly.

-

"They're going to call the fire department," Maddie said as they walked off the school grounds.

"What if they find us like this?" Ayla asked nervously.

In a much quicker time than it had taken them to become Guardians, they were back to normal.

"Wow. Speak it, and it happens," Ina said happily. "I could get used to that."

They heard the sirens in the distance, and they ran through the gate, attempting to close it. Once they were on the sidewalk, they high-fived. "Now to rest," Ina said. "And for me, kill Charlie for having us come here in the first place."

"Until next time," Maddie said warily. They all nodded soberly and began to walk home.

What they didn't know was that Charlie was leaning against a pole right across the street, watching them with hard eyes.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Ew, this epilogue makes me want to cry with its horrible-ness. Oh well, part two is when things lift off. There might be a couple surprising little twists. ; ) I accidentally turned on my computer's firewall, which is practically a virus all in itself, and it totally wonked out my computer so I had a hard time finally being able to get up my Word without it completely screwing up.

**AMERICAN IDOL SHORT RANT: **Danny owns my soul. Isn't he the most loveable thing? Guhh. Oh, and stop voting for Luke Menard. He needs to go, bleh. Stay tuned for next week when I predict who'll be leaving. (Or who I want to leave.)


	17. PART TWO: Prologue

**PART TWO  
**Prologue

If you were in Heatherfield at any time in the past month, you would know of the absence of Charlie Lin Lyndon. Beloved daughter, beloved sister, beloved girlfriend.

Disappeared without a trace thirty days ago and counting.

Five girls sat in a park, darkness on their faces despite the sun shining.

"She hasn't turned up yet, Ina?" Maddie asked.

Charlie's twin shook her head, rubbing her legs. They only had leggings to keep them warm in the cold September air, and Ina was beginning to fear they were going numb. She sat sideways in a swing, leaning against the chain.

"She'll turn up," Gabriella piped up. Ina gave her an incredulous look out of the corner of her eye. "I'm serious, this doesn't seem like that stuff on the TV where a girl gets kidnapped and you find out she was raped and then found dead in a trunk."

The four girls could hear Ina suck in a breath quickly, and three of them turned to glare at Gabriella.

"I'm getting to the optimism, just wait a minute," Gabriella snapped. "_Anyway_, it feels more… happier. We're going to see her, alive and not hurt. I'll bet money on that. And who knows, maybe our new magical powers include premonition."

Caleb was lying on the grass, flowers sprouting around her head. No one bothered to ask if she was doing that purposely. She sat up suddenly. "I'm cold, can we _leave_? She looked back at the grass, and frowned. "Oops."

"Yes, I'm cold also," Ayla said suddenly, almost robotically. She jumped up, brushing off her jeans.

"Yeah, sure," Maddie said, getting off the swing next to Ina's and stretching. "I still can't believe all this stuff is happening to us. It's like I'm in my very own soap opera. It's not as thrilling as I'd have hoped, though." She sighed dramatically, clutching the chain. "Anyway, come on, Ina."

None of them noticed a certain someone watching them as they began their path back towards the street leading to the city.

"Why's Ayla so quiet?" Gabriella muttered to Maddie.

"Beats me," Maddie replied in an equally low voice. "I'm thinking the whole scene at the gym is taking it kind of rough on her."

"I still can't believe I missed that," Gabriella said, feeling it safe to raise her voice again. "Beating up bad dudes is my specialty. This is the entire reason I took ti-kwon-doe!"

"You took it in preparation for magical powers?" Caleb asked dubiously.

"Sure did," Gabriella replied knowingly, nodding.

In the past month, Caleb had actually been the one to test out her powers the most. And there was Gabriella, the most excited to start destroying any villains she happened to cross. It seemed like those two would have been a lot more suited for dealing with those weirdos in the gym.

In fact, when Ina, Ayla, and Maddie had first told them the entire story, Gabriella had been devastated at not having been there, and Caleb had kneeled down and put her hand on the grass, making a flower sprout. Then she had declared, "We have magic," to which everyone else had replied,

"Duh."

They had been a close-knit group after that. Despite whatever mental issues Ayla was going through and Ina's struggle with losing her sister, things were going well. They were currently going into the mystery section of their new job as Guardians, trying to figure out why Charlie had tricked them and where she had disappeared to.

Caleb had even went to that old bookstore where the guy who started everything worked: Drake. But he hadn't even set up a meeting at the gym, so despite knowing he didn't have anything to do with it, they were back to square one. Actually, they had been back to square one for about three weeks now. With no threats seeming to be among them, they had temporarily reverted back to worrying about school and boys.

Maddie stopped at the gate outside her house, turning to face her friends. "Want a bite to eat?" she asked the group.

"No thanks, with Charlie gone missing, my parents freak if I'm gone for any length of time over two hours. I'm surprised my mom hasn't called my cell phone yet." Ina looked down at her phone, and smirked. "Nevermind." She waved to them, setting off down the street. "See you!"

"She really knows how to pretend to be happy," Caleb commented as they watched the brightly-dressed girl disappear around the corner.

"She just likes to look on the bright side of things," Gabriella corrected, before the remaining four made their way into the house.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **I'm mucho excited for part two for reasons I should probably keep on the hush-hush. Just as a note, I'm a complete hopeless romantic, and romance in M.A.G.I.C. is going to be a _lot_ different from W.I.T.C.H. W.I.T.C.H. kind of likes to keep the same pairing canon throughout the entire series (Well, of course, there's the whole Caleb and Elyon business, but the fact of the matter is, Caleb hasn't gotten together with Will, so it's the same difference) whereas I am the type that likes to have pairings completely hit you from out of nowhere.

Of course, I still like normalcy in the pairing, not some big age difference or something equally creepy, but I seem to enjoy shipping pairings with the "no chance in hell" factor, despite the fact that they may be two very lovely, compatible people. Blah.

I'm also not liking this new uploader. It's being obscenely slow and when I uploaded a new chapter on Fictionpress, I published it to the story and the entire chapter came out underlined and half of it italicized. Confusion ensued, and I had to go through the slow documents thing again to re-upload it. Urk.

Random note: Danny Noriega was in the audience in the American Idol Results Show this week. His green striped hoodie made me squee. : )


End file.
